Love in School
by angels0410
Summary: Setelah kelima negara memutuskan untuk berdamai dan mendirikan sekolah sebagai simbol perdamaian. Sudah sembilan tahun berjalan, namun tidak ada hasil memuaskan. Banyak orang yang tidak ingin bersekolah di sana, hingga suatu aturan baru dibuat. Memaksa setiap orang HARUS MAU untuk bersekolah di sana. Dari sini dimulailah kisah persahabatan, cinta dan permusuhan. AYO BACA! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(.*)** **Love in School** **(.*)**

Chapter 1

 **Happy reading**

.

SasuSaku, NaruHina, GaaMatsu, ShikaTema, SaIno, NejiTen, KibaFuu

Dengan pair utama SasuSaku dan NaruHina

.

Di dalam sebuah ruangan terjadi perbincangan yang sangat serius sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Pemimpin dari Konohagakure, Kirigakure, Iwagakure, Sunagakure, Umogakure berbincang mengenai murid yang akan dikirim ke 'Love High School'.

LHS merupakan sebuah sekolah yang dibangun berdasarkan kesepakatan lima negara setelah terjadinya perang dingin antar kelima negara tersebut. Setiap perang pasti merugikan negara terutama warga negara itu sendiri. Tidak tahan dengan dampak yang terjadi akhirnya kelima negara itu sepakat untuk menyudahi perang dingin dan membangun sebuah sekolah.

LHS bukanlah sembarang sekolah karena sekolah itu dipenuhi dengan fasilitas yang paling elit di seluruh negara dan kedisiplinan yang sangat ketat. Sekolah yang didirikan sebagai tanda perdamaian kelima negara dan sekolah yang bertujuan 'mempererat' kelima negara. Bukan hanya _'mempererat'_ saja tapi _'memungkinkan terjadinya perjodohan'_ bagi murid-murid tersebut.

Sudah sembilan tahun sekolah itu berdiri SANGAT SEDIKIT murid yang berjodoh dengan murid dari negara lain. Mereka akan lebih memilih dengan murid dari negara masing-masing. Belum lagi kekacauan terus saja terjadi dari perkelahian, pencurian, fitnah dan penindasan. Namun tidak jauh berbeda dengan para pemimpin negara mereka, yang masih bersifat tidak bersahabat. Mengganggap negara lain sebagai musuh dan mengirim murid-murid yang tidak baik, aneh dan bahkan mereka mengirimkan mata-mata untuk mengawasi kemampuan murid dari negara lain.

Untuk menentukan murid yang berhak masuk ke sekolah itu, selalu menggunakan penilaian berdasarkan ujian yang dilakukan bersamaan. Saat ujian diadakan para murid selalu mencari alasan agar tidak mengikuti test atau memilih ikut tapi tidak mengisi lembar.

Semua murid beranggapan sekolah itu adalah pengekangan kebebasan dengan aturan-aturannya. Dilain pihak, para orang tua sangat menginginkan anak mereka terpilih sebagai murid LHS. Sekolah yang berkualitas dengan biaya yang sedikit, fasilitas lengkap, pembelajaran internasional, pekerjaan yang lebih baik setelah lulus, dan kemungkinan mendapatkan pasangan dari negara lain.

Untuk tahun ini para pemimpin ingin mengubah aturan pemilihan murid. Maka karena itu pemimpin lima negara berkumpul dan berdiskusi mengenai pemilihan murid LHS.

"Bagaimana ini Tsunade-sama, jika terus begini LHS lebih baik ditutup.'' Kata Mizukage -pemimpin Kirigakure.

Menanggapi perkataan itu Tsunase –kage Konoha (Hokage)- diam dan melipat tangannya sambil berfikir.

"Tutup saja sekolah itu, ini sama sekali tidak membantu. Lebih baik mereka belajar di negara sendiri." Kata kage Kumogakure (Raikage).

"Lebih baik kamu diam saja Raikage, kita semua sedang memikirkan jalan keluar yang lebih baik." Kata Oonoiki -pemimpin Iwagakure (Tsuchikage).

"Apa kamu bilang!" Suara Raikage mulai meninggi.

"Kamu diam saja. Bukannya kamu yang banyak menciptakan kekacauan dengan mengirim murid-murid aneh bahkan mata-mata." Sindir Tsuchikage yang malah membuat suasana semakin tegang.

"Sudahlah Tsuchikage." Kata pemimpin Sunagakure (Kazekage).

"Tolong diam!" Hokage berteriak sambil membanting meja dengan tangan kanannya. Seketika suasana menjadi hening, "kita ganti cara pemilihannya."

"Eh?" Kata para kage minus Raikage yang memilih diam.

"Kita ganti cara pemilihannya." Ulang Tsunade.

"Caranya?" Tanya Mizukage.

"Setiap kage yang memutuskan murid mana yang akan dikirimkan melalui rangkaian test. Tapi tidak seperti tahun sebelumnya." Kata Hokage.

"Itu bisa saja dilakukan tapi test seperti apa yang dilakukan?" Tanya kazekage.

"Setiap sekolah akan menilai keseharian para murid. Kita berikan point-point penilaiannya dan para sensei yang menilai tapi mereka juga tidak boleh tahu tujuan penilaian itu. Setelah nilai terkumpulkan maka selanjutnya kita yang memilih siapa yang pantas." Terang Hokage.

"Tapi orang seperti apa yang pantas?" Tanya Tsuchikage.

"Kita pilih orang yang memiliki sifat baik, jujur, pintar, berbakat, mudah bergaul, pekerja keras dan selalu berusaha." Jawab Hokage.

"Sulit mencari murid yang mempunyai semua karakter itu." Kata Mizukage dan disetujui semua kage.

"Tidak harus memiliki semua aspek, mereka punya tiga aspek saja maka mereka yang terpilih." Kata Hokage tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka menolak?" Tanya Raikage sinis yang sejak tadi hanya mendengar percakapan tersebut.

"Maka diberikan sanksi." Jawab Tsuchikage.

"Sanksi seperti apa yang patut diberikan?" Tanya Kazekage.

"Biarkan mereka pindah ke negara lain bersama orang tuanya." Ucap Mizukage penuh penekanan.

"Bukankah itu berarti kita mengusir mereka!?" Raikage marah.

"Ya. Bukannya sama saja dengan mereka tidak peduli terhadap negara?" kata Tsuchikage.

Mendengar penuturan Tsuchikage tidak ada lagi yang berkomentar. Semua pun mengangguk setuju dan segera bersiap untuk melaksanakan seleksi dalam dua minggu. Para sensei melakukan apa yang sudah direncakan.

Seluruh warga belum mengetahui bahwa ujian LHS telah dilaksanakan, hari-hari penuh penilaian pun mulai dijalankan. Saat semua orang menganggap ujian LHS akan diadakan dua minggu lagi, ternyata nama murid baru sudah ditentukan.

(0.0)/

Semakin hari semakin banyak pembicaraan mengenai ujian LSH, yang jelas-jelas tidak akan diadakan. Di Konoh para orang tua memaksa anak-anak mereka untuk mengikuti dan berusaha dalam ujian. Tapi tak semua anak peduli dengan perkataan orang tua mereka.

Konoha sendiri memiliki 5 sekolah terbaik yang akan mengikuti test tersebut. Hal itu sudah menjadi ketetapan. Sekolah itu adalah...

1\. Uzumaki High School bentukan dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Sekolah yang dibentuk bagi dua klan tersebut.

2\. Uchiha High School khusus bagi klan Uchiha dan orang-orang bukan uchiha namun yang dianggap pantas oleh tetua uchiha.

3\. Hyuuga High School khusus keturunan klan Hyuuga. Untuk hal ini klan Hyuuga selalu merasa paling hebat dari semua klan.

4\. Nara High School bagi siswa yang mempunyai IQ di atas rata-rata. Setiap murid yang masuk haruslah melewati test tertulis yang sangat sulit.

5\. Star High School bagi mereka yang tidak masuk dalam 4 klan besar namun berprestasi. Sekolah yang didirikan oleh hokage -tsunade-sama- orang tua dari Uzumaki Minato. Di sini murid-murid berusaha keras bukan karena kaya ataupun garis keturunan.

Dan hanya lima sekolah ini yang dapat mengirimkan murid LHS.

Di Suna hanya terdapat dua sekolah terbaik yang diperbolehkan mengirim murid ke LHS yaitu Men High School dan Women High School. Berbeda dari Konoha yang berdasarkan klan, Suna dibedakan atas genre.

Sedangkan di tiga negara lainnya, tidak ada sekolah khusus. Semua sekolah memiliki tingkat yang sama. Bagi murid yang ingin mengikuti LHS harus mengikuti ujian yang diadakan di pusat pendidikan mereka. Namun karena hal itulah sering sekali mereka hanya mengirim sepuluh murid dari enam puluh murid.

(0.0)/

Jika hampir di seluruh Konoha para murif tidak ingin terpilih, berbeda dengan sekolah yang satu ini. Di sekolah ke lima banyak murid yang berharap bisa terpilih, termasuk tiga gadis cantik yang berjalan di lorong sekolah.

"Sakura, bagaimana pembelajaran hari ini?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tenten, itu pertanyaan yang sia-sia. Dia akan menyatakan menyenangkan. Kamu lupa, kalau Sakura adalah murid penggila buku." Kata Ino dengan serius dan disetuju oleh Tenten.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu ini Ino. Aku tidak penggila buku, hanya suka baca." Gerutu Sakura.

"Sudahlah... Apa kalian sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian LHS?" Kata Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku malas pig. Tapi orang tuaku terus saja menyuruhku mengikuti ujian." kata Ino malas.

"Aku juga sama Ino-chan." Kata Tenten.

"Aku ingin sekali terpilih." Guman Sakura yang jelas didengar oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. "Kamu tahukan bagi murid yang terpilih akan dibiayai oleh sekolah dan masa depannya lebih baik."

Sakura merupakan murid kelas satu yang sangat pintar, namun yang sangat miskin pula. Maka karena itu dia belajar dengan sangat giat.

"Baiklah! Sudah ditetapkan. Kita bertiga akan belajar bersama selama seminggu di perpustakaan. Dan sama-sama terpilih di LHS." Kata Tenten semangat.

Sakura memandang senang dan kemudian menatap Ino yang pasti tidak akan mudah menyetujui pernyataan Tenten. Merasa dirinya dipandang oleh Tenten dan Sakura akhirnya ia menghela napas malas dan berkata "Baiklah..."

(0.0)/

Sudah tiba bagi semua murid untuk mengetahui penilaian yang telah dilakukan secara rahasia. Dan pagi ini adalah harinya setiap siswa mengetahuinya, melalui pengumuman di mading sekolah. Mengetahui nama mereka terpilih, mereka bereaksi berbeda. Ada yang menangis, tertawa, marah, bahkan sampai jatuh pingsan. Hendak protes namun belum sempat mereka menemui kepala sekolah untuk menyatakan keberatan, sudah terdengar pengumuman melalui microfon sekolah.

"Selamat pagi murid-murid, saya Tsunade kage dari Konoha. Hari ini kami kage kelima negara telah memilih murid yang akan dikirim ke LHS. Namun tidak seperti tahun sebelumnya yang melalui ujian tertulis, kami melakukan penilaian rahasia berdasarkan keseharian kalian. Jadi kami ucapkan selamat bagi yang terpilih dan akan berangkat seminggu setelah hari ini." Penjelasan terdengar di semua sekolah di lima negara -Konoha, Kiri, Iwa, Suna, Kumo.

Mendengar hal itu banyak murid yang protes histeris tidak akan pergi ke LHS. Dan hal itu sudah diperkirakan oleh para kage.

Kemudian terdengar lagi suara, "Bagi para murid yang terpilih dan menolak, akan pindah keluar negara bersama orangtua mereka. Pengumuman hari ini cukup sampai di sini saja. Sekian dan terimakasih." Kata hokage.

Mereka histeris tidak sanggup untuk menerima kenyataan yang diucapkan hokage. Menolak sama saja dengan mereka diusir dari negara mereka. Hal itu membuat kekacauan di setiap sekolah, namun dimaklumi oleh para guru yang juga syok dengan penuturan hokage. Karena mereka juga tidak mengetahui bahwa penilaian yang mereka lakukan adalah penilaian untuk memilih murid LHS.

(0.0)/

Hari keberangkatan siswa-siswi sudah tiba, siap-tidak siap semua yang telah terpilih harus pergi ke Love High School. Mereka dikirim dari sekolah masing-masing menggunakan bus yang telah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah.

Walau mereka masih saja tidak menerima untuk bersekolah di sana, namun hukuman yang dikatakan Hokage sangat menakutkan. Jika sampai diusir dari negara sendiri, pasti mereka sudah di cap sebagai warga yang 'tidak baik'.

Di dalam bus setiap orang hanya diam saja terkecuali pada salah satu bus yang bertuliskan SHS. Bangku belakang terdapat tiga orang yang berbisik-bisik. Tak disangka usaha mereka selama seminggu ternyata jadi bahan pertimbangan guru-guru untuk memberikan nilai yang cukup tinggi. Itu terbukti dari skor yang mereka dapatkan sebagai urutan tiga teratas dari seluruh murid Star High School.

"Ino-chan bagaimana sekolah baru kita ya?" Tanya Sakura pelan.

"Aku tidak tahu Sakura. Apa aku terlihat seperti seseorang yang sudah pernah melihatnya?" Tanya Ino dan Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

Benar. Tak sembarang orang yang dapat masuk ke LHS dikarenakan pengawasan yang sangat ketat. Ini dilakukan untuk melindungi murid-murid dari musuh-musuh ke lima Negara.

Di sekolah itu banyak sekali murid-murid yang merupakan orang terkenal maupun seorang penerus keturunan besar seperti klan Hyuuga. Maka tidak heran jika ada seseorang yang tidak tahu tentang keadaan LHS, kecuali para orang tua murid yang berkunjung tiga bulan sekali dan para alumni LHS.

"Aku pernah dengar bahwa sekolah itu sangat besar dan mewah. Namun aku juga tidak tahu sebesar apa dan seluas apa sebenarnya lokasi LHS."

Jawaban Tenten membuat mereka membayangkan tempat seperti apa yang akan mereka tempati selama tiga tahun nantinya.

(0.0)/

Akhirnya mereka tiba di sekolah baru mereka dan dibawa ke sebuah aula yang menurut mereka sangatlah luas. Tenyata sudah banyak murid yang berkumpul, diperkirakan sekitar tiga ratus orang siswa dan guru yang mengajar sekitar seratus orang lebih –jumlah terbanyak dalam sejarah siswa LHS.

Mereka dipandu menuju tempat berkumpulnya murid-murid Konoha. Bisa mereka rasakan perasaan yang tidak bersahabat saat melewati sekumpul murid yang bukan dari negara asal mereka.

"Sakura sepertinya kita datang paling akhir." Kata Tenten yang berdiri di samping kanan Sakura.

Sedangkan Ino hanya memandang sekitar menikmati pemandangan yang jarang dilihatnya, "Sakura, Tenten lihat! Banyak sekali murid tahun ini dan beberapa juga tampan.'' Kata Ino penuh semangat. Sakura dan Tenten hanya tersenyum maklum pada sifat sahabat mereka itu.

"Anak-anak karena bus terakhir dari konoha sudah sampai. Sensei akan membagi buku peraturan sekolah. Dan untuk hari ini dan besok semua murid akan tidur di aula ini sampai guru-guru menentukan penempatan kamar kalian di dalam asrama.'' Selesai memberi penjelasan Kurenai kembali bertanya "Apa ada yang kurang jelas?"

"Sensei, a-apakah te-tempat tidur tak akan dipisah?" Seorang gadis mengangkat tangan dan bertanya. Gadis itu sangat cantik dengan mata berwarna ungu pudar tanpa pupil dan rambut indigo yang tergerai lurus. Wajahnya tampak memerah saat mengajukan pertanyaan. Dan jelas saja itu membuat kaum adam terkagum-kagum dengan kecantikan gadis itu.

"Tidak. Saat akan tidur pria dan wanita akan dipisah." Kata Kurenai.

"Seorang Hyuuga." Kata Tenten berbisik kepada Ino dan Sakura. "Dia maniskan?" Tanya Tenten lagi dan disetujui oleh Ino dan Sakura.

"Sensei. Tadi menyatakan untuk sementara kami tidur di ruangan yang disediakan berarti asrama kami tidak di dalam sekolahkan? Dimana asrama yang akan kami tempati nanti? Dan fasilitas apa yang akan kami gunakan untuk ke sekolah?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dengan bentuk nanas sambil menguap.

"Benar. Asrama kalian di luar sekolah. Kalian dapat menuju sekolah memakai sepeda atau bus yang telah disediakan." Selesai mendengar penjelasan, semua murid hanya menggangguk. "Apakah kamu dari sekolah Nara high school?" Tanya kurenai yang merasa tabjuk dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Ya" Jawab pria itu singkat sambil menguap.

Setelah mengetahui asal sekolahnya, ada beberapa orang yang menatap sinis dan ada juga yang tersenyum melihatnya, jelas itu hanya para gadis.

"Ino, Tenten bukankah itu sekolah yang muridnya paling berprestasi di konoha?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya." Jawab keduanya serempak.

' _Bagaimana ini, jika aku tak bisa mendapatkan peringkat di sekolah_ ini.' Pikir Sakura dengan wajah khawatir.

Kedua sahabat Sakura itu tahu apa yang menjadi kekhawatiran Sakura. Sambil merangkul Sakura, Tenten dan Ino berkata, "Kamu pasti bisa Sakura. Kamukan kebanggaan Star High School dan Tsunade-sama." Perkataan itu dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura.

Setelahnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk berkeliling dan kembali satu jam lagi.

(0.0)/

Terdapat dua orang pria berambut coklat berbentuk nanas dan seorang lagi berambut kuning yang asyik duduk melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang sedang berlalu-lalang.

"Shikamaru. Kamu tahu siapa anak yang bertanya sebelummu?" Pria berambut kuning yang seperti durian bertanya, tapi pria yang ditanya hanya membaringkan badannya bersandar dan mencari posisi nyaman untuk tertidur.

"Ayolah Shikamaru jawab pertanyaanku, setelah itu kamu boleh tidur." Kata yang berambut kuning sambil menggoyang badan Shikamaru.

"Hah… Aku tidak tau siapa namanya Naruto. Tapi setahuku dia dari klan Hyuuga. Kamu kan bisa tahu dari mata mereka." Mendengar itu Naruto malah semakin penasaran dan ingin bertanya lagi tapi Shikamaru sudah tidur. Naruto pun memutuskan untuk pergi berkeliling.

Naruto berjalan dan tidak memperhatikan orang yang berjalan di depannya, akhirnya menghasilkan tabrakan yang cukup keras. Hingga orang yang ditabraknya jatuh terduduk.

BRUKK..

"Ittai…" Suara yang sangat pelan namun masih terdengar jelas oleh Naruto dan itu suara gadis.

"Maaf. Aku tak memperhatikan dengan baik saat berjalan." Katanya sambil membungkuk dan kemudian mengulurkan tangan dengan senyum khas seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Gadis itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan berdiri, saat itulah Naruto tahu siapa yang ditabraknya.

' _Ya ampun… gadis ini cantik sekali dari dekat. Kami-sama terima kasih karena aku dapat menabraknya.'_ Kemudian suara yang sangat lembut membangunkan lamunan Naruto.

"I-iya. A-aku juga salah karna tidak memperhatikan senpai." Kata gadis itu sambil menunduk.

Naruto hanya bisa terdiam sambil menatap gadis yang sekarang menunduk di depannya. Saling terdiam hingga terdengar suara yang memanggil.

"Hinata." Gadis itu menoleh ke arah suara.

"Segera kemari." Kata seorang laki-laki yang tak jauh dari mereka dan dengan jelas terlihat mata yang sama dengan gadis di depan Naruto. Gadis itu mengangguk dan segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang tetap terdiam.

"Hyuuga Hinata ya… Nama yang cantik." Guman Naruto pelan dan kembali ke tempatnya lagi. "Akan kuceritakan pada Shikamaru"

(0.0)/

Shikamaru sedang tertidur dengan pulas sambil bersandar pada tembok, tiba-tiba tak sengaja ada kaki yang menyenggol kakinya keras. Merasa terganggu dengan orang yang menyenggol atau lebih tepatnya menendang kakinya membuatnya terpaksa terbangun.

"Hei!" Kata seorang gadis bercebol empat.

"Eh?" Kata Shikamaru bingung.

"Hei! Bangun." Katanya lagi dan menendang kaki Shikamaru dengan keras.

"Menyebalkan. Apa mau mu?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Segera pindah ke tempat lain. Kamu mengganggu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang." Kata gadis itu.

"Dasar menyebalkan. Tempat seluas ini, haruskah melewati tempatku, yang jelas-jelas ini adalah tempat murid Konoha." Ucap Shikamaru malas.

"Apa!" Terlihat empat siku di kepalanya.

"Sudahlah temari biarkan saja dia seperti itu. Lagian ini memang tempat untuk Konoha." Kata salah satu temannya.

"Karna dia tidur di sini, aku hampir terjatuh Matsuri." Katanya menahan amarah.

"Lebih baik kau pergi segera dari sini dan dengarkan temanmu itu. Dasar menyebalkan." Shikamaru kembali menutup matanya, tak memperhatikan perkataan gadis yang hampir jatuh karena ulahnya yang tidur di sembarang tempat.

Amarah gadis bercebol empat yang ternyata bernama Temari itu, sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Namun dia tidak lagi dapat membalas perkataan laki-laki di hadapannya karena temannya terus saja menarik tangannya. Akhirnya untuk meredakan amarahnya Temari pun menginjak kaki Shikamaru sekuat tenaga, hingga terdengar suara kesakitan dari Shikamaru.

"Rasakan itu!" Kata Temari begitu saja tanpa mendengar kata-kata yang dilontarkan Shikamaru.

Kemudian datang Naruto dengan wajah berseri-seri namun berubah bingung melihat raut wajah Shikamaru.

"Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Naruto.

"Menyebalkan" Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari Shikamaru, yang malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

"Eh?"

"Sudahlah" Kata Shikamaru dan kembali tidur.

Naruto yang awalnya ingin menceritakan pertemuannya dengan gadis yang kini menjadi pujaannya. Tapi ketika melihat Shikamaru yang kembali tidur membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

.

 **TBC**

.

Ini adalah cerita perbaikan dari cerita Love Senior High School

Cerita itu akan saya discontinue dan digantikan dengan cerita ini.

Namun ide cerita masih tetap sama.

Maaf jika ada yang tidak senang.

.

Terima kasih semuanya…

Jangan lupa Follow, Favorite dan Riview ya...

6 Mei 2016


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **(.*)** **Love in School** **(.*)**

Chapter 2

 **Happy reading**

.

.

.

Naruto yang awalnya ingin menceritakan pertemuannya dengan gadis yang kini menjadi pujaannya. Tapi ketika melihat Shikamaru yang kembali tidur membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.

…

Kegiatan hari ini sudah dimulai, setiap siswi sibuk mengurusi keperluan mereka. Terbangun karena keadaan, sangat menyiksa seluruh siswa. Benar saja tak seorang pun yang menikmati tidur mereka, cuaca dingin dan ruangan yang disediakan tanpa pemanas atau pun selimut, benar-benar keadaan yang menyiksa. Karena hal itu banyak siswa yang mengeluh dan selalu menanyakan kapan mereka dapat tidur dengan _'layak'._

Tapi apa yang dapat diperbuat para sensei? Mereka memang tidak mengetahui hal-hal yang berkenaan dengan kegiatan yang akan dilaksanakan. Mereka pun hanya menunggu instruksi dari para Kage.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara instruksi melalui microfon sekolah, "Bagi seluruh siswa diharapkan membentuk kelompok untuk kegiatan yang akan diadakan hari ini, terdiri dari 4 sampai 6 orang dan pilih seorang ketua. Bagi setiap kelompok yang telah terbentuk, segera kirim perwakilan untuk mengambil makanan di stan yang telah disediakan."

Semua siswa segera mencari kelompok, hal itu membuat keadaan semakin kacau dan penuh keributan.

"Sakura kita butuh paling tidak satu orang lagi." Ucap tenten.

Saat ini mereka hanya terdiri dari tiga orang saja, padahal mereka membutuhkan minimal empat orang untuk membentuk satu kelompok.

"Tunggu, biar aku yang cari seorang lagi." Kata Ino dan segera pergi mencari seorang lagi.

Tenten dan Sakura pun hanya menunggu kedatangan Ino yang membawa seorang anggota lagi. Hingga mereka melihat Ino datang, menarik seorang gadis berambut ungu dengan kepala tertunduk malu.

"Sakura, Tenten, ini anggota keempat kita." Kata ino sambil menunjuk Hinata.

"A-ano… perkenalkan namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Kata gadis indigo itu sambil membungkuk memperkenalkan diri.

"Hinata perkenalkan ini tenten dan Sakura. Mulai sekarang kamu akan menjadi teman kelompok kami." Ujar Ino sambil menunjuk Ino dan Sakura.

Sakura dan Tenten pun terlihat senang karena adanya Hinata, "Kami juga senang berkenalan denganmu Hinata" Hinata senang karena dia telah mendapatkan teman.

"Setelah mendapatkan kelompok, sekarang tentukan ketuanya segera. Aku ingin makan sekarang." Tenten memegang perutnya menandakan ia sudah lapar.

"Kalau Hinata-chan saja bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Maaf, k-kalau Sakura-chan saja bagaimana? A-aku tidak bisa jadi ketua." Kata Hinata menunduk.

"Aku sih setuju-setuju saja siapa yang akan jadi ketua, asalkan itu bukan aku. Gimana Tenten?" Tanya Ino pada Tenten yang sibuk melihat stan-stan makanan.

"Terserah saja. Kapan makannya?" Keluhan Tenten membuat mereka bertiga tertawa.

"Kalau begitu ya sudah. Lagian aku tidak tega melihat air liur Tenten yang sudah berjatuhan." Kata Sakura bercanda dan membuat Hinata dan Ino tertawa.

"Aku tidak berliur!" Protes Tenten, "Sudah sana Sakura. Aku mau makan…"

"Baiklah…" Sakura pun meninggalkan Tenten, Ino dan Hinata.

(^-^)/ /

"Hei Shikamaru, kau dengar pengumuman tadi?" Tanya Naruto.

"Hm." Ucap Shikamaru malas dengan posisinya yang tertidur di sudut ruangan. Ia sama sekali tidak bergerak setelah mendengar pengumunan itu.

"Shikamaru, bisa-bisanya kamu seperti ini, cepat cari anggota lain. Bagaimana kalau kita tidak mendapat anggota dan kemudian kita gak kebagian makanan?" Kata Naruto heboh. Karena tak ditanggapi, Naruto pun menendang-nendang Shikamaru.

"Cari sendiri." Shikamaru menutup telinganya dan melanjutkan tidurnya.

Naruto menjadi kesal mendengar jawaban Shikamaru, "Shikamaru! Cari anggota sekarang."

Dengan cepat Shikamaru terbangun dari posisinya tidurnya karena mendapat pukulan dikepalanya. "Merepotkan."

Shikamaru mau tidak mau akhirnya mencari anggota yang lain bersama Naruto. Mereka melewati kerumunan orang-orang untuk mencari anggota kelompok mereka dan berhenti "Neji" panggil Shikamaru.

' _Bukankah dia laki-laki yang memanggil Hinata-chan kemarin.'_ Naruto merasa penasaran dengan hubungan Shikamaru dan orang itu. "Shika, siapa dia?" Tanya Naruto dengan tampang tidak suka karena orang yang dipanggil Shikamaru menatap meremehkan.

"Naruto, kenalkan ini Hyuuga Neji. Dia adalah orang yang pernahku kenal." Kata Shikamaru memberitahu.

"Tak kusangka kau masih mengenalku. Ada apa?" Tanya Neji.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu dalam kelompok kami. Bagaimana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Reaksi yang diberikan Neji membuat Naruto geram. Bagaimana tidak geram jika sekarang dirinya ditatap seakan-akan dia adalah sampah. "Bersamanya?" Neji menunjuk Naruto.

Cara seperti itu benar-benar sangat menjengkelkan. Bagi orang yang baru saja berkenalan, cara Neji terhadap Naruto sama sekali tidak bersahabat.

"Apa-apaan sikapmu itu!" Naruto balas menunjuk Neji dan itu tepat di depan wajah Neji. "Dan kenapa kita harus mengajak orang seperti dia Shikamaru?" Naruto juga tiduk suka dengan usul Shikamaru.

"Tenanglah Naruto, dia memang orang seperti itu." Katanya mencoba menenangkan Naruto. "Ayolah Neji, hentikan sikap buruk yang selalu merendahkan orang lain. Dia itu tak serendah pandanganmu." Ucap Shikamaru.

"Darimana aku tau dia bukan orang rendahan?" Kata Neji tak yakin.

Mendengar itu Naruto sangat geram dan memukul wajah Neji hingga terjatuh. Berniat untuk membalas pukulan Naruto, namun dihentikan oleh seorang berkulit putih pucat yang sedari tadi ternyata memperhatikan mereka bertiga.

"Tidak baik berkelahi di muka umum. Apa kalian ingin menjadi tontonan seluruh orang di sini?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum dan melepas tangan Neji.

"Biarkan saja mereka bertengkar Sai." Kata seorang lainnya yang berambut raven.

' _Siapa lagi orang-orang aneh ini?'_ Batin Naruto.

"Bisakah kalian berbicara dengan tenang?" Shikamaru angkat suara, membuat semua orang terdiam.

"Neji dia ini Uzumaki Naruto, anak dari pemilik Uzumaki High School dan cucu dari Tsunade-sama yang kamu tahu sendiri adalah hokage. Jadi dapatkah kamu tak merendahkannya lagi?" kata Shikamaru memberitahukan info tentang Naruto.

Neji pun hanya diam tidak dapat membalas apapun. Sepertinya ia sadar, tidak dapat merendahkan Naruto seperti tadi.

"Dan kau Naruto hentikan kebiasaan burukmu yang mudah memukul itu. Dia ini merupakan keponakan dari Hiashi-san dan sepupu dari anak perempuan yang kamu tanya semalam." Mendengar itu kedua belah pihak hanya diam tidak berniat untuk bersuara lagi.

"Dapatkah kalian memperkenalkan siapa kalian secara lengkap?" kata Shikamaru pada dua orang yang baru saja muncul. Astaga sikap Shikamaru saat ini bener-benar dewasa.

"Perkenalkan dia ini Uchiha Sasuke anak pemilik Uchiha High School dan aku Sai tangan kanan kepala sekolah, kami berdua dari Uchiha High School" Ucapnya dengan senyum.

' _Astaga! Senyumnya mengerikan.'_ Batin Naruto. Melihat senyuman Sai untuk pertama kali, membuat Naruto merinding.

' _Pantas saja, ada seorang yang bukan uchiha masuk UCHS. Ternyata dia tangan kanan seorang tetua uchiha'_ Pikir Shikamaru.

"Hm. Apa kalian sudah mendapatkan kelompok?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Belum." Jawab Sai.

"Bagaimana jika masuk ke kelompok kami?" Tawar Shikamaru.

Sai melihat Sasuke untuk menanyakan pendapat. Tapi orang yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana menandakan dirinya tidak peduli.

"Baiklah." Jawab Sai.

"Sekarang kita sudah mendapat lima orang dan aku akan mengajak satu temanku yang terakhir, sebentar lagi dia akan muncul. Tapi sebelum itu perkenalkan, aku Nara Shikamaru dari Nara High School." Katanya memberitahu.

Selama menunggu mereka hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Tidak ada percakapan apapun.

"Shikamaru," Setelah lama menunggu ternyata orang yang ditunggu datang juga. "Ada apa memanggilku? Sekarang aku sedang sibuk mencari kelompok."

"Kalau belum dapat kelompok, masuklah ke kelompok kami." Tawar Shikamaru

"Baiklah. Aku sudah malas menanyai setiap orang. Tapi siapa saja kelompok kita?"

"Semuanya, Ini kiba dari Star High School, anak pemilik rumah sakit hewan terbesar di Konoha. Kami sudah lama mengenal. Kiba itu Uzumaki Naruto dari Uzumaki High School, Hyuga Neji dari Hyuuga High School, Sai, dan Uchiha Sasuke dari Uchiha High School"

Mendengar penjelasan itu Kiba hanya mengangguk dan kemudian bertanya "Siapa yang akan menjadi ketua?"

Tak seorang pun mengajukan diri karena menjadi ketua adalah sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan. Tiba-tiba terdengar usulan dari sang uchiha "Bagaimana dengan Naruto saja?"

"Oke baiklah. Ketua kelompok kita adalah Naruto dan sekarang pergilah untuk mengambil makanan kelompok kita" Kata Shikamaru yang tak peduli dengan penolakan Naruto dan tetap terus mendorong Naruto untuk pergi. Akhirnya Naruto pergi untuk mengambil makanan mereka.

(^-^)/ /

"Temari kita membutuhkan sedikitnya dua orang lagi." Ucap Matsuri.

"Tenang saja Matsuri. Aku sudah ada orang yang akan diajak, ayo ikuti aku."

Mereka pun pergi mencari orang yang dimaksudkan Temari. Matsuri yang mengikuti langkah Temari kalah cepat karena kerumunan orang-orang. Semakin lama ia semakin tertinggal, berusaha untuk mengejar Temari yang berlari di depannya membuat dirinya terjatuh. Namun tak disangka bukannya terjatuh ke lantai, ia malah terjatuh pada seorang laki-laki berambut merah dengan tulisan "Ai" di keningnya.

Seketika hawa di ruangan itu terasa menegangkan. Apa lagi bagi seluruh anak laki-laki yang melihatnya. Mereka seakan-akan sangat takut melihat kejadian itu.

Kenapa cuma laki-laki yang takut?

Itu karena di Suna, sekolah terbesar mereka hanya ada dua yaitu Men High School dan Women High School. Yupz! Sekolah berdasarkan genre jadi cuma laki-laki aja yang mengetahui prihal pria yang ada di hadapan Matsuri.

"Maaf senpai." Kata Matsuri sambil berdiri.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, bodoh. Sebenarnya ada dimana matamu sekarang?" Ucap pria yang ditabrak Matsuri.

Ucapan itu memang sangat dingin, tapi bagi Matsuri itu sudah sewajarnya karena ia lah yang salah. "Maaf…" Ia pun membungkuk dan kembali meminta maaf.

Saat ini hanya anak laki-laki saja yang mengetahui kelakuan dari laki-laki berambut merah itu. Lihat saja respon yang diberikannya atas permintaan maaf perempuan yang jatuh itu sungguh tidak baik. Tapi setiap anak laki-laki itu berpendapat bahwa Matsuri sangat 'beruntung'.

Pernah kejadian serupa terjadi pada anak seorang perempuan yang tidak sengaja terjadi di tengah jalan dan berakhir dengan anak itu dicaci maki di depan umum. Sama sekali tidak ada rasa kasihan pada anak perempuan itu di mata laki-laki berambut merah itu.

Dan cerita lainnya, saat di sekolah ada anak lelaki yang menyenggolnya dan anak itu mendapat luka lebam diseluruh wajahnya. Jika saja guru tak datang untuk melerainya mungkin anak lelaki itu sudah harus dirawat di rumah sakit karena luka serius.

Matsuri yang sudah menjadi bahan perhatian hanya membungkuk menahan perasaannya dan kemudian meminta maaf lagi "maaf kan aku senpai, aku tidak sengaja." hanya itu lah yang dapat dikatakannya. Hanya saja pria di hadapannya itu sama sekali tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Matsuri kamu dari mana saja?" Tanya Temari.

"Maaf Temari, aku tadi menabrak senpai ini." Pandangannya tertuju pada orang yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Gaara ngapain kamu disini? Apa sudah mendapat kelompok?" Tanya Temari.

"Aku sedang mencari kelompok."

"Pas sekali, aku tadi mencarimu. Kalau begitu masuk kelompok kami saja, Sasori juga ada." Saat Temari sibuk dengan perbincangan mereka, seorang pria yang terlihat sangat muda menghampiri Temari. "Nah dia sudah datang."

"Matsuri, Gaara adalah adikku dan Sasori adalah sepupuku." Ucapnya sambil merangkul kedua pria yang sama-sama berambut merah itu. Namun yang dirangkul mengeluarkan reaksi yang berbeda. Pria bertato 'ai' hanya menunjukkan wajah tak bersahabat dan yang satu lagi tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Salam kenal Sasori-san dan Gaara-san." Kata Matsuri sambil membungkuk memberi hormat.

"Sekarang Gaara pergi ambil makanan kita, kamu sebagai ketua."

Gaara hendak menolak namun tatapan kakaknya yang memaksa membuatnya malas untuk bertengkar. Ia pun pergi mengambil makanan.

(^-^)/ /

Disaat ini Sakura sedang bersusah payah untuk membawa makanan bagi kelompoknya. Makanan yang disediakan untuk tiap kelompok sangat banyak dari makanan, minuman, buah, snack dan peralatan makan untuk setiap kelompok sesuai jumlah anggota.

Pada saat yang sama ternyata Gaara sedang berjalan sambil melihat kebelakang, alhasil dia pun menabrak Sakura.

BRUK…

Semua barang yang dipegang Sakura berjatuhan ke lantai diikuti oleh dirinya yang jatuh terduduk di depan Gaara. Gaara yang menjadi penyebab jatuhnya Sakura hanya diam tanpa ada niat untuk meminta maaf atau pun mengulurkan bantuan. Sakura yang saat itu juga menyadari hal itu langsung saja berdiri dan meminguti bungkusan milik kelompoknya dengan kemarahan yang ditahannya. _'Dasar laki-laki kurang ajar, sudah dia yang salah tapi tak meminta maaf. Sudahlah lebih baik aku pergi saja'._

Baru saja ingin pergi dan tidak berpikir untuk memperpanjang masalah, tapi Gaara berbicara "Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan yang berpura-pura jatuh di hadapanku agar mendapatkan perhatianku."

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat seketika kemarahan yang ditahan Sakura keluar secara meledak-ledak "Apa kamu bilang!"

"Aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan yang berpura-pura jatuh di hadapanku agar mendapatkan perhatianku. Apa sudah dengar?" Katanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

"AKU… BERPURA-PURA… JATUH!?" kata Sakura penuh penekanan. Tapi Gaara hanya diam tak menjawab dan hanya memandang bahwa itu benar.

"Aku tak menabrakmu! KAMU. YANG. MENABRAKKU!" kata Sakura marah –sangat-sangat marah.

Seakan tak mendengar kalimat Sakura yang menyatakan bahwa dialah yang menabrak Sakura, dengan langkah santai dia pergi.

"Hei!" Terdengar suara seseorang yang memanggil tidak jelas, "kau yang berambut merah bertato 'Ai' berhenti!"

Gaara menoleh dan menatap pria berambut kuning dengan jaket orange yang dikenakannya. Langkah pria berambut kuning itu sangat cepat dan langsung ada dihadapan Gaara. Ternyata dari awal Naruto sudah berdiri di dekat mereka memperhatikan mereka dari awal kejatuhan Sakura sampai Gaara yang tidak ingin minta maaf.

"Segera minta maaf." Ucap Naruto.

"Siapa kau?" Gaara malah bertanya.

"Aku UZUMAKI NARUTO dari sekolah Uzumaki High School Konohagakure pecinta keadilan." katanya penuh kehebohan. Namun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Gaara masih sama seperti tadi yang membuat Naruto marah. "Segera minta maaf kepadanya. Aku melihat semua kejadian tadi dan aku tau kau lah yang menabraknya merah." Kata Naruto sinis.

"Aku tak mau meminta maaf." Kata Gaara santai.

"Apa kau tidak dengar hah!? Biar kuulangi. Kau pria rambut merah segera **MINTA MAAF** padanya **SEKARANG** juga."

Tapi Gaara sama sekali tak mendengar dan malah menatap Naruto tajam. Jelas saja itu membuat Naruto semakin marah. Suara Naruto yang keras sedari tadi menarik perhatian pada siswa-siswi lain yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Tidak mau masalah semakin besar, Sakura pun menarik Naruto menjauh dari Gaara ke tempat lain. Gaara yang ditinggal hanya melihat mereka yang pergi begitu saja.

"Sudahlah hentikan itu." Kata Sakura pada Naruto.

"Eh!? Kenapa?" kata Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat… semua orang melihat kearah kalian berdua. Apa kau mau menjadi orang pertama diangkatan kita yang mendapat hukuman karena berkelahi hah!?" kata Sakura.

Naruto segera melihat sekeliling dan benar saja banyak orang yang melihat mereka dan menjadikan mereka tontonan gratis.

"Baiklah. Aku hanya tidak menyukai dengan sikapnya."

"Biarkan saja" kata Sakura tersenyum, "Kau bilang kau dari mana tadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Dari Konoha." Katanya singkat sambil melihat dimana Gaara berdiri tadi yang ternyata sudah kosong.

"Aku juga dari konoha."

"Benarkah?" Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Siapa namamu dan dari sekolah mana?"

"Aku Haruno Sakura dari Star High School."

"Oh… Salam kenal Sakura. Aku Naruto." Mereka sangat senang dan terlihat akrab.

Saat mereka asyik berbicara, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggil Sakura lembut "Sakura-chan?" kata perempuan yang ternyata Hinata. Sakura dan Naruto langsung menoleh.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kamu ke sini?" tanya Sakura.

"A-Aku merasa Sakura-chan kesulitan membawa semuanya. J-jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang dan membantumu." Kata Hinata menerangkan.

"Maaf Hinata. Aku tadi mendapat sedikit masalah." Kata Sakura, mendengar itu rawut wajah Hinata langsung khawatir dan terbaca oleh Sakura, "Aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan".

Sakura yang sempat melupakan keberadaan Naruto kembali mengingatnya. Dan dia menoleh ke Naruto dan mendapati anak itu sedang menatap Hinata dengan senyum. Sangat jelas jika Naruto tertarik terhadap Hinata dan Sakura pun memiliki niat memperkenalkannya.

"Hinata-chan perkenalkan ini teman yang membantuku tadi." Katanya sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Ahh… s-s-senpai…" Hanya itu suara yang keluar dari mulutnya dan langsung menunduk menutupi pipinya yang sedikit memerah dan Naruto hanya terus tersenyum sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Lihat saja sekarang, pipinya juga terlihat merah. Melihat tingkah mereka berdua Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh makna.

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal?" Kata Sakura.

"Ti-tidak-tidak." Naruto gelagapan, "Kami hanya pernah bertemu dalam sebuah insiden kecil." Senyum tadi sudah berganti menjadi cengiran khas seorang Naruto. Namun Sakura tau bahwa ada perasaan saling tertarik antara keduanya terlihat dari gerak-gerik keduanya.

"Benarkah Hinata?" Tanya Sakura menggoda. Entah sejak kapan sifat Ino yang satu ini menular kepadanya.

Hinata hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

' _Hahaha… tampak sekali mereka malu-malu. Aku biarkan saja mereka berduaan.'_ Batin Sakura.

"Oh. Ya sudah, kalau begitu kenalan saja." Sakura mendorong Naruto mendekat kepada Hinata, meninggalkan mereka dan tidak lupa membawa semua makanan untuk kelompoknya.

Mereka hanya terdiam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing ' _Wah dilihat sedekat ini dia sangat cantik ya?'_ Pikir Naruto. ' _Aku malu sekali berhadapan sedekat ini dengannya.'_ Pikir Hinata _._

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kamu?" Hanya pertanyaan basa-basi, Naruto kan sudah tau siapa nama Hinata.

Sangat gugup, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata sampai-sampai dia sulit untuk bernapas "H-Hi-n…" kata-katanya terhenti. Ternyata sebelum menyelesaikan perkataannya Hinata sudah jatuh pingsan. Untung saja Naruto yang selalu melihat Hinata, dapat menangkap tubuh Hinata. Naruto jelas-jelas kaget dengan kejadian itu, segera ia mengangkat Hinata dan membanya ke ruang UKS. Naruto terus saja menunggui Hinata.

"Hinata! Hinata! Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Naruto sesaaat Hinata membuka mata.

Naruto sangat dekat, membuat Hinata menahan napas. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah membuat Naruto memegang keningnya "Apa kau sedang sakit?" Tanya Naruto.

Naruto kemudian menjauhkan posisinya, menghembuskan napas lega setelah Hinata mendapat gelengan dari Hinata.

"Naruto-san tau dari mana namaku?" tanyanya dengan tetap bingung. Bukannya tadi dirinya belum memberitahukan namanya.

"Ahh… Aku sebenarnya sudah mengetahui namamu saat pertama kali kita bertemu. Saat seorang laki-laki memanggilmu saat itu."

"Ah." Hinata duduk dan mencoba turun dari tempat tidur.

"Kamu sudah tidak apa-apa?" Walau Hinata tadi menjawab dia tidak apa-apa, tapi tetap saja Naruto merasa khawatir.

"Tidak apa. T-Terima kasih Naruto-san." Hinata membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat untuk berterima kasih.

Namun Naruto tak menjawab ucapannya dan membuatnya heran, "A-Ada apa Naruto-san?"

"Bisakah tidak memanggilku dengan embel-embel san?" tanya Naruto.

"Eh?"

"Kita kan seangkatan, jadi bisa kah Hinata-chan tidak memanggilku dengan san? Lebih baik Naruto saja." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"B-baiklah Naruto…" Kata Hinata sambil merona.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kembali ke kelompok." Ajak Naruto bersemangat sambil berjalan.

Naruto benar-benar melupakan tugasnya sebagai ketua yaitu mengambil makanan untuk kelompoknya. Seketika bulu kuduknya merinding merasakan amarah anggota kelompoknya.

"Hinata-chan sepertinya aku melupakan tugasku. Jadi kita berpisah di sini saja dan sampai ketemu lagi ya…" Kata Naruto sambil berlari secepat kilat menuju sensei yang membagi makanan.

Saat tiba di tempat itu sensei itu menyatakan tidak ada makanan lagi dan makanan yang dipesan sesuai jumlahnya. Naruto pun kembali menuju kelompoknya yang ternyata sudah makan dengan santai. Dia pun melangkah dengan cangguh dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya dan tangannya menggaruk kepala, "Hahaha… ternyata kalian sudah mengambilnya ya?" Ucap Naruto.

PLTAAKKK…

Terdengar suara kepala yang dipukul keras, Naruto langsung saja menggeram marah pada orang tersebut yang ternyata Kiba, "Dari mana saja kau? Bukannya kau ketua, kenapa jadi aku yang mengambil ini semua hah!?"

"Aku tadi ke toilet, perutku sakit." Bohong Naruto.

' _Kalau aku katakan aku bersama Hinata. Bisa-bisa kepalaku penuh benjolan akibat anak yang satu ini. Dan mungkin teman-teman yang lain juga akan menyumbangkan benjolan juga.'_ batin Naruto ketakutan.

"Dasar bohong." Suara itu ternyata dari Sasuke dan ditatap sinis oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak bohong" Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya agar terdengar meyakinkan.

"Hah… terserahlah" Kata sasuke.

"Menyusahkan. Sudahlah lebih baik kau makan sekarang karena yang lainnya sudah hampir selesai." Kata Shikamaru sambil melempar bungkusan makanan pada Naruto dan ditangkap dengan gesit oleh Naruto.

Orang-orang itu pun kembali melanjutkan makan dengan hidmat dan tenang. Setelahnya, Naruto selalu sibuk selama dua hari ini. Hingga dia tidak pernah lagi melihat Hinata. Dan Naruto harus bersabar menghadapi ini semua. Padahal dirinya sangat ingin melihat Hinata.

 **TBC**

.

Maaf jika ada yang tidak senang.

.

Terima kasih semuanya…

Jangan lupa Follow, Favorite dan Riview ya...

12 Juli 2016


	3. Chapter 3

" **Maaf, ff ini akan mengalami perubahan sana-sini. Sehingga tidak akan sama dengan versi sebelumnya. Semoga teman-teman masih mau bacanya."**

 **-0o0o0-**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love in School**

Chapter 3

 **Happy reading**

-o0o0o-

Sejak pagi kebisingan sudah terdengar di dalam aula. Pemberitahuan kepada siswa-siswi mengenai pembagian kamar yang sudah ditetapkan memicu pembicaraan. Pasalnya siswa beda daerah akan memakai kamar yang sama, sesuai ketetapan.

Untuk menuju asrama mereka menggunakan bus yang telah disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. Jarak antar asrama dan sekolah pun tergolong jauh, jika harus ditempuh dengan kaki.

Letak asrama putra dan putri pun berlawanan arah. Lebih tepatnya kedua asrama dipisahkan oleh bangunan sekolah. Asrama putri terletak di sebelah kanan bangun dan asrama putra di sebelah kiri bangunan yang masing-masing berjarak satu kilometer.

Siang yang cukup terik, membuat para siswa siswi berdiri dengan sangat gelisah. Mereka yang terbiasa dengan hal-hal yang mewah dan menyenangkan, sekarang harus nampak kesusahan. Pembagian kamar asrama dilakukan di depan gedung asrama putra dan putri yang terpisah. Berdiri sambil menunggu nama mereka disebut dan harus membawa koper mereka masing-masing, membuat mereka terus saja mengeluh.

 _Asrama Putri._

Hampir satu jam dibutuhkan waktu untuk menyebut nama-nama setiap siswi berdasarkan kamar yang akan mereka tempati selama nuntut ilmu di sekolah tersebut. Pembagian nomor kamar yang ditentukan oleh pihak sekolah membuat para siswi tidak bisa memilih dengan seenaknya teman sekamar mereka. Ada yang terima dan ada juga yang menolaknya. Pemikiran yang menganggap orang dari negara lain adalah musuh, membuat suasana menjadi tidak nyaman. Terkadang pun terjadi pertengkaran antar siswi karena hal-hal sepele. Itu membuat para sensei menjadi lebih kerepotan.

"Tenten." Panggil Ino sambil terus menarik-narik tangan Tenten. Ini hanya mendengus karena tingkah Ino yang kelewat manja. "Aku mau satu kamar dengan kalian. Ayolah…"

Sakura dan Tenten saling memandang dan kemudian balik memandang Ino, "Astaga Ino! Sekarang bukan waktunya berdrama." Ucap Tenten sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Ino yang menariknya.

"Tenten kamar kita saling berhadapan, kalau kau perlu sesuatu langsung datang saja." Tambah Sakura.

"Baiklah baiklah." Ucap Ino dengan tangan dipinggang, seperti model yang sedang berpose. "Aku hanya merasa butuh tempat untuk cerita setiap saat."

Mendengar itu Tenten mengetuk kepala Ino, "Aku tidak ingin mendengar ceritamu. Balas Tenten.

"Ya sudah." Ino langsung mendekat pada Sakura dan mengapit lengan Sakura, "Aku bisa cerita pada Sakura."

"Hahaha…" Tenten tertawa, "Seperti tidak tahu Sakura saja. Dia kan hanya akan membaca buku. Tidak ada waktu mendengarmu." Ucap Tenten dengan nada mengejek.

Ino yang tidak bisa menjawab pernyataan Tenten hanya berjalan lebih cepat meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino dibelakangnya, "Lihat saja. Aku akan menemukan kekasih yang hanya akan mendengarkanku." Kata Ino.

Sakura dan Tenten tidak bisa mendengar ucapan Ino yang terakhir, karena Ino keburu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ya, kamar mereka berbeda namun saling berhadapan.

Asrama ini, sudah benar-benar dirancang untuk para siswa-siswi yang akan bersekolah di sekolah itu. Setiap kamar cukup luas dan diperuntuhkan untuk ditempati oleh empat orang. Kamar-kamar tersebut diberikan fasilitas yang sama satu dengan yang lainnya. Dua buah kamar mandi dalam, dua buah lemari besar, dua buah cermin besar, empat buah meja belajar beserta benda-benda di atasnya, sebuah lemari buku besar yang berisikan buku-buku bacaan, sebuah kulkas besar, ada juga AC dan pemanas ruangan. Dan terakhir dua buah tempat tidur bertingkat dua. Dan jika mereka kekurangan sesuatu, mereka bisa langsung melapor ke sensei yang mengurus asrama. Selama permintaan mereka dianggap wajar, maka permintaan itu akan segera terlaksana.

Setiap benda yang hanya tersedia dua, maka mereka harus bisa saling berbagi. Ini lah yang bisa menjadi pemicu pertengkaran antar teman sekamar. Saat ini kamar nomor empat ditempati oleh Temari, Matsuri, Ino,dan Shion. Sedangkan kamar dihadapannya (lima) ditempati oleh Hinata, Tenten, Sakura dan Yumi.

Mau tidak mau, mereka harus saling mengenal paling tidak mengetahui nama teman-teman sekamar mereka. Sanggup atau tidak, mereka harus bertahan dengan segala perbedaan yang ada. Suka atau tidak. mereka harus menyeleSaikan sekolah mereka jika ingin segera meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? Hah?" Teriak seorang siswi.

Ino memandang tajam pada orang yang berteriak, "Apa kau tidak bisa melihatnya?" Tanya Ino sekilas dan kemudian kembali memasukkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari.

Orang yang tadi berteriak pada Ino mendekat, mengeluarkan pakaian Ino dan melemparnya ke lantai. "Aku tidak ingin memakai lemari yang sama dengan orang sepertimu?"

"Sepertimu?" Ulang Ino tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Apa maksud kalimatmu itu Shion!"

"Pikirkan saja sendiri. Bukannya kamu pintar ya?" Tanya Shion dengan nada mengejek.

Ino yang tidak terima mendekat pada Shion dengan aura menyeramkan. "Apa maumu nenek sihir! Kenapa kau menggangguku!"

Shion memandang dari atas hingga bawah seakan meremehkan Ino, "Untuk apa aku mengganggu orang sepertimu?" Tunjuk Shion tepat di depan wajah Ino.

Matsuri dan Temari yang menjadi teman sekamar mereka tidak bisa diam terus. Mereka pun melerai perdebatan antara Shion dan Ino. "Sudahlah lebih baik Shion denganku saja. Dan Ino kau dengan Matsuri. Tak apakan Matsuri?" Ucap Temari.

Matsuri tersenyum, "Tak apa."

Ino yang sudah kepalang emosi dan tidak bisa terus-terusan menatap Shion, akhirnya memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar. Tapi sebelum itu ia pungutin pakaian-pakaiannya yang ada di lantai dan langsung meletakkannya di tempat tidurnya. Dengan kerasnya ia banting pintu saat keluar dari kamarnya.

-0o0o0-

Di saat hati Ino sedang berapi-api, ia masuki kamar Sakura dan Tenten sambil terus mengocek. "Sakura! Tenten! Aku tidak akan tahan dikamar itu." Ucap Ino sambil mondar-mandir, tidak mempedulikan dua penghuni lainnya. "Dia itu nenek sihir! Bisa-bisanya kepala sekolah membuatku sekamar dengan orang macam itu!" Omel Ino terus menerus.

Orang-orang yang dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Ino hanya bisa mendengar ocehan Ino, hingga akhirnya Tenten bertindak. "Tenang." Kata Tenten setelah memukul punggung Ino.

"Jangan memukulku! Itu sakit!" Teriak Ino.

Tenten kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya, "Ino bisa kau tenang, kami sedang berbicara." Ucap Tenten marah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Ino?" Tanya Sakura.

"Sakura kau tahu di kamarku ada nenek sihir yang bernama Shion." Ucap Ino dengan wajah marah, "Dia membuang semua pakaianku padahal aku baru saja seleSai memasukkannya ke dalam lemari."

Yang lain terus menyimak pembicaraan itu, termasuk Hinata dan Yumi yang merupakan teman sekamar Sakura dan Tenten.

"Itu hanya karna dia tidak ingin berbagi lemari denganku. Dasar nenek sihirrrrr!" Teriak Ino pada akhirnya untuk meluapkan kemarahannya.

"Sudahlah tidak perlu dipikirkan lagi," Ucap Tenten, "lebih baik kau berkenalan dengan Yumi."

Ino mengernyitkan dahinya dan melihat seorang gadis yang tak dikenalnya. "Hai…" Sapa gadis itu.

"Hai juga, aku Ino dari Konoha sama seperti mereka bertiga." Ino memperkenalkan diri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada anak itu. "Aku Yumi dari Kirigakure."

Ino melihat seluruh orang yang ada di kamar itu tengah bersantai, "Apa kalian sudah seleSai merapikan barang-barang kalian?" Tanya Ino.

"Su-sudah." Jawab Hinata.

Ino nampak berpikir, "Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan sebentar. Paling tidak ayo melihat cowok-cowok ganteng." Teriak Ino.

Astaga Ino kalau soal beginian mah udah biasa dan Sakura Tenten sudah memakluminya. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja agar Yumi dan Hinata sama seperti mereka.

 _Asrama Putra_

Di tempat lain –asrama putra- pembagian kamar sudah sampai pada kamar bernomor sepuluh. "Untuk siswa kamar sepuluh yaitu Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, dan Nara Shikamaru"

Mendengar itu para murid Konoha berbisik-bisik /kenapa satu kamar hanya ada murid Konoha, wah itu sih tidak adil/ akan sering terjadi perkelahian jika mereka itu digabung/ ya, ya, ya/ kamar itu penuh anak-anak terkenal/.

Itu masih sebagian perkataan dari murid-murid lainnya-tentunya kebanyakan Konoha.

"Diharapkan ketenangannya." Intrupsi seorang sensei saat kebisingan mulai terjadi, "Untuk kamar sebelas, Kiba, Gaara, Sai dan Sasori."

Setelah nama sudah disebutkan mereka bisa langsung masuk ke dalam asrama. Dan bagi siswa yang namanya belum disebut harus menunggu di bawah terik matahari.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan tambahan, sensei akan pergi dan membiarkan setiap siswa untuk berbenah dan saling berkenalan. Tapi tidak dengan ruangan yang satu ini. Mereka tidak perlu lagi berkenalan, karena mereka sudah saling mengenal.

"Shikamaru kenapa kita harus sekamar dengan mereka?!" Ucap Naruto sambil menggosong wajahnya dengan kasar.

Shikamaru malas untuk membahas protes Naruto, ia lebih memilih berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Shikamaruuuu! Kau mendengarku?" Ternyata Naruto yang diabaikan lebih mengesalkan hingga membuat Shikamaru duduk dan melihat Naruto dengan tatapan malas. "Sudah jangan banyak protes. Lebih baik kau susun pakaianmu pada lemari. Satu lemari dua orang, jadi tentukan sendiri dengan siapa kalian selemari." Kata Shikamaru pada mereka tiga

"Aku tidak ingin bersama anak kuning itu dan aku tidak kenal dengan orang dingin itu." Tunjuk Neji pada Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kalau gitu aku bersama dengan Neji dan Naruto bersama Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru dan kemudian mulai memasukkan semua pakaian.

"Tapi Shikamaru…" Naruto masih berusaha menolak keputusan Shikamaru.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapi Naruto, kau mau bersama Neji?"

"Tidak," Jawab Naruto cepat, "baiklah aku dengan Sasuke." Kata Naruto pasrah dan mulai mengikuti tindakan Shikamaru –menyusun pakaiannya.

Sedangkan di kamar sebelas tidak terlalu banyak suara kecuali dari Kiba.

"Sai cepat susun pakaianmu agar kita kekamar Shikamaru." kata Kiba berteriak.

Mereka tampak akrab ya, tapi tidak terlalu akrab kok. Hanya berteman sejak dua hari sebelumnya.

"Ya." Jawab Sai, kemudian ia lihat dua orang lainnya yang menjadi teman sekamarnya, "Kalian siapa dan dari mana? Lebih baik kita saling mengenal. Mulai dari mengetahui nama kemudian kita akan menjadi teman. Itu kubaca dari salah satu buku." kata Sai pada dua orang berambut merah itu dengan senyum palsunya yang membuat Kiba menatap ngeri.

' _Apa tidak ada ekspresi lain yang bisa ditunjukkannya?'_ Batin Kiba.

"Sasori." kata anak berambut mereh yang tampak lebih mudah dari mereka.

"…" Namun yang bertato 'Ai' hanya diam tak menanggapi Sai.

"Apakah dia bisu atau tuli, Sasori?" Tanya Sai dengan nada menyindir.

Orang yang disindir hanya menatap tajam sambil berdiri. Dan Sai juga berdiri, saling melempar tatapan tajam dengan masih tersenyum palsu. Kiba yang berada di dekat mereka berdua pun mulai merasa firasat buruk, "Ayo Sai, kita ke kamar Shikamaru."

"Baiklah. Aku harus menutup lemariku kita dulu." Ucap Sai sambil berjalan kearah lemari, mengunci dan memasukkannya pada gantungan yang telah disediakan –perlu diingat saat masuk LSHS tidak seorang pun yang boleh membawa barang-barang mewah. Karena ditakutkan terjadi pencurian seperti tahun sebelumnya.

-0o0o0-

Setiap jadwal kegiatan mereka telah disusun dengan baik oleh pihak sekolah. Dan kegiatan-kegiatan itu telah terpampang di setiap kamar.

Kini sekitar pukul tujuh malam, seluruh siswa siswi harus bergegas ke ruang makan. Ruang makan antara putra dan putri jelas terpisah. Dan untuk para siswa-siswi diwajibkan untuk memasak secara bergantian berdasarkan kelompok yang juga sudah ditetapkan. Kegiatan yang berlangsung di ruang makan dan masak akan diawasi oleh beberapa sensei.

Di saat makan pun masih terasa sekali ada nya pengelompokan-pengelompok. Mereka duduk bersama dengan orang yang mereka kenal saja. Sambil memakan masakan yang ada mereka terus saja bergosip, apa seperti ini kehidupan kita selama tiga tahun? Aku tidak akan tahan/ aku pernah dengar tingkat kedisiplinan LSHS sangat ketat/ aku tak sangka seperti ini/ itulah suara yang terdengar dari murid.

Setelah seleSai makan kemudian mereka diharuskan untuk segera berkumpul di aula asrama. "Bagi seluruh siswa-siswi kami mengumumkan ini di kedua asrama jadi semua harus mendengar dan mengingat peraturan yang saya katakan. Ini merupakan peraturan tambahan." Terdiam sebentar lalu berbicara lagi.

" _1\. Pembelajaran dimulai tujuh tiga puluh dan setiap siswa bisa memilih memakai bus atau sepeda saat menuju sekolah. Bus berangkat pukul tujuh tepat dan setiap siswa yang terlambat akan diberi sanksi._

 _2\. Kamar tidur tidak akan diubah selama tiga tahun, tapi jika ada pertengkarab, perkelahian atau semacamnya, maka kami akan membuat orang tersebut menjadi teman sekamar selama seminggu di ruang hukuman._

 _3\. Setiap siswa akan diberikan jadwal membersihkan setiap ruangan di asrama ataupun sekolah yang dilaksanakan sesuai jadwal yang sudah ditentukan._

 _4\. Setiap siswa wajib mengikuti satu kegiatan tambahan di sekolah._

 _5\. Setiap tiga bulan sekali akan diadakan acara tertentu berdasarkan keputusan semua siswa._

 _6\. Tidak ada aturan yang melarang siswa berpacaran namun jika terdapat perkelahian karena hal itu, maka siswa-siswi yang bersangkutan akan diberikan hukuman tanpa terkecuali._

 _Ini merupakan enam aturan tambahan yang tidak ada dalam buku panduan sekolah. Bagi siswa yang melanggar akan diberikan sanksi dan pengurangan nilai. Kalian dapat melihat dimana kelas kalian besok pada kertas yang akan diserahkan besok. Sekarang setiap siswa-siswi dapat meninggalkan tempat dan pergi tidur. Besok setiap siswa harap memberikan data diri lengkap sesuai yang telah tertera dibuku peraturan sekolah dan aktifitas sekolah akan berlangsung dua hari lagi_."

Itulah isi seluruh peraturan tambahan itu. Benar-benar peraturan yang sangat mengekang kebebasan mereka, namun tak ada seorang murid pun yang dapat pulang kembali.

-o0o0o-

Segala keperluan besok harus disediakan pada malam harinya, agar esok mereka tidak kesusahan. Namun dalam kesibukan mereka –Hinata, Sakura, Tenten dan Yumi- sibuk melengkapi data sambil bercerita-cerita dan tertawa. Hingga Ino masuk dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

Terdengar suara pintu yang dibanting.

Tenten nampak menghela napas ketika mengetahui siapa orang yang seenaknya itu, "Ino ada apa lagi?" Tanya Tenten.

 **Flashback on**

Saat Tenten sedang sibuk mempersiapkan yang dibutuhkannya besok, tiba-tiba saja Shion datang sambil membanting pintu. Hal itu jelas saja membuat Tenten yang hanya seorang diri di kamar terkejut. Seolah tak menyadari keberadaan Tenten, Shion tanpa mengatakan apapun kembali membanting pintu kamar mandi.

' _Ada apa dengannya?'_ batin Ino. Tapi Ino yang sejak awal tidak menyukai Shion hingga ia lebih memilih untuk diam.

Dia melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali, namun terganggu lagi oleh Shion yang tiba-tiba saja melempar sebuah pakaian ke arah Ino.

"Apa-apain ini!" Berakhir sudah kesabaran Ino, bagaimana bisa Shion melempar seragamnya.

Shion bercak pinggang, "Apanya?"

"Kenapa kamu melemparkan seragamku? Hah!?" kata Tenten geram.

Shion menunjuk seragam Ino, "Oh itu… Aku hanya tidak suka jika pakaianmu digantung dekat pakaianku."

"Apa katamu!" Ino hendak menghampiri Shion, namun sebelum itu terjadi pintu kamar mereka terbuka dan memunculkan dua teman sekamar mereka –Temari dan Matsuri.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Temari yang menyadari ketegangan dalam ruangan itu.

Ino malas untuk meladeni Shion dan menjawab pertanyaan Temari. "Sudahlah." Ucap Ino sambil berdiri dan menggantungkan seragam yang dilempar oleh Shion ke tempat lain dan segera beranjak keluar kamar sambil membawa berkasnya ke luar kamar.

 **Flashback off**

Mereka hanya mendengar dan ketika cerita itu seleSai Sakura hanya berucap, "Oh…"

"Dasar perempuan gila harusnya kau menjambaknya saja. Apa perlu aku yang melakukannya sekarang?" Tanya Tenten marah. Untuk berkelahi, Tenten jagonya. Biar dilihat ia seperti perempuan biasa, tapi jika sudah berkelahi… laki-laki pun tunduk di kakinya.

"Sudah tidak perlu. Biarpun aku ingin membalasnya, tapi aku takut terkena hukuman." Kata Ino dan Tenten hanya memasang wajah tidak suka, "Terserah."

Saat keheningan menjelajahi ruangan itu, tiba-tiba Yumi yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar bertanya. "Bagaimana kalau besok kita berkeliling sekolah setelah urusan kita semua seleSai?"

Mereka menjawab secara serempak "Oke!"

-o0o0o-

Pagi ini pasti akan menjadi pagi yang sangat menyusahkan. Lihat saja keramaian di depan ruang kepala sekolah itu. Bagaikan kerumunan manusia yang saling berebut menuju depan. Ini semua hanya untuk sebuah tanda tangan yang menurut mereka sangat tidak penting.

Melihat begitu banyaknya orang-orang yang berdiri di depan pintu membuat beberapa siswa hanya menghembuskan napas dan menunggu di tempat lain sampai kerumunan itu mulai berkurang.

"Kalau seperti ini kita bisa sampai sore menunggu." Kata Naruto.

"Ini semua salahmu." Balas Kiba dengan nada tidak senang.

"Apa!? Kenapa jadi aku." Ucap Naruto tidak terima dengan perkataan Kiba.

 **Flashback on**

"Shikamaru kau sudah bangun sejak tadi?" Tanya Neji yang baru saja bangun dan kemudian merapikan tempat tidur.

"Ya" Jawab Shikamaru sambil menguap.

SeleSai merapikan tempat tidurnya, Neji milirik tempat tidur Sasuke, "Dimana dia?"

Shikamaru hanya mengangkat bahu tanda ia tidak mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke, "Mungkin ke kamar sebelah." Tebak Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru bangunkan Naruto, kita harus menyerahkan semua berkas kita dan meminta tanda tangan kepala sekolah." Kata Neji yang melihat Naruto masih tertidur.

"Merepotkan." Shikamaru menbangunkan Naruto "Hei bangun." Kata Shikamaru berulang kali namun orang yang dipanggil tidak juga bangun. Merasa tidak ada gunanya membangunkan Naruto, Shikamaru meninggalkannya tetap tidur dan pergi mandi.

Saat Neji dan Shikamaru sedang mandi, Sasuke masuk ke kamar diikuti Sai dan Kiba yang telah berpakaian rapi. Saat mereka sedang berbincang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dengkuran.

Sai melihat ke arah suara dengkuran itu berasal, "dia masih tidur. Kenapa mereka tidak membangunkannya?"

"Biar aku yang membangunkan" Kata Kiba dengan senyum yang sangat mencurigakan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sai saat melihat Kiba sibuk mencari sesuatu di bawah tempat tidur bertingkat itu.

Kiba menunjukkan botol minuman yang ia temukan di bawa tempat tidur, "tenang dan lihat saja." Masih dengan senyum liciknya, Kiba naik ke atas tempat tidur Naruto yang berada pada tingkat kedua.

"Bangun." Kata Kiba pelan. Sengaja ia buat agar Naruto tidak mendengar hingga ia dapat mengerjainya. "Rasakan ini." Guman Kiba.

Naruto yang masih tidur pun mendapat guyuran air. "Banjir. Banjir."

Kiba yang puas tertawa membuat Naruto menatap Kiba tajam sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai hanya diam tanpa berkomentar. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Desis Naruto.

"Membangunkanmu bodoh." Jawab Kiba.

"Kau…" Ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Kiba.

Kiba yang masih memegang air mineral dan mendapat dorongan membuat air yang dipegangnya terjatuh mengenai bajunya. "Bodoh, apa yang kau lakukan!" Teriak Kiba.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Shikamaru yang baru selesai keluar dari kamar mandi.

Shikamaru menghela napas berat saat melihat Kiba yang berpakaian basah dan Naruto yang baru bangun dengan pakaian yang juga basah. Naruto yang masih belum terima dengan cara Kiba membangunkannya membuat terjadi perdebatan diantara mereka.

"Merepotkan, sudah hentikan. Segera bersiap kita harus ke ruang kepala sekolah." Ucap Shikamaru.

Mendengar itu mereka menghentikan perdebatan dan segera berberes –Naruto ke kamar mandi dan Kiba ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian. Yang lain yang telah selasai menunggui Kiba dan Naruto.

 **Flashback off**

Karena mereka datang terlalu lama maka dengan terpaksa mereka harus menunggu. Dalam keadaan menunggu pun Naruto dan Kiba terus saja berdebat.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua, kalian terlalu berisik." Kata Neji.

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Sai.

"Lebih baik kita berkeliling, tidak ada gunanya kita tetap menunggu disini." Kata Shikamaru yang berjalan disetujui Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Kiba, Neji.

-o0o0o-

"Hah… untung kita datang lebih awal." Kata Tenten.

"Ya betul. Aku tidak menyangka akan sebanyak itu orang yang berkerumun di depan ruang kepala sekolah." Ucap Ino.

Tenten melirik kiri dan kanan, "Ngomong-ngomong di mana Sakura?" Tanya Tenten.

"Sa-Sakura tadi pergi ke toilet tapi dia belum kembali." Jawab Hinata.

"Apa dia pergi sendiri?" Tanya Ino lagi.

"Dia bersama Yumi." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kita lebih baik berkeliling saja biar Sakura dan Yumi menyusul kita ke taman." Kata Ino dan berjalan terlebih dahulu. Lokasi tempat mereka berbicara semakin lama, semakin padat dan Ino tidak menyukai itu.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Tenang saja Hinata, tadi Sakura sempat berkata dia ingin ke taman mungkin saja dia telah pergi duluan." Kata Tenten dan menarik tangan Hinata agar ikut dengan mereka.

Tak lama setelah kepergian Hinata, Tenten dan Ino, Sakura datang bersama Yumi yang baru saja kembali dari toilet. "Mereka kemana?" Tanya Yumi.

Sakura melihat ke segala arah, mencari keberadaan ketiga temannya itu. "Mungkin mereka sudah pergi duluan." Jawab Sakura ketika ia tidak menemukan sosok orang yang dicari.

"Tapi Sakura, mereka pergi kemana?"

"Mungkin saja mereka ke taman. Tadi aku sempat menyatakan ingin ke taman jadi kita ke sana saja." Kata Sakura dan pergi bersama Yumi.

-0o0o0-

"Kenapa dia tidak ada di sini?" Tanya Ino.

Saat ini mereka sudah berada di taman, tapi ia sama sekali tak melihat keberadaan Sakura dan Yumi.

"Entahlah, mungkin dia belum kemari." Balas Tenten.

"Ba-bagaimana ini Ino-chan, Tenten-chan." Tanya Hinata khawatir.

"Tenanglah Hinata, kamu terlalu khawatir. Sakura bukan anak-anak lagi dan dia juga tidak sendirikan…" Ucap Tenten.

Mendengar penuturan Tenten, Hinata tidak terlalu memikirkan hal itu lagi.

#ingat ya… handphone termasuk barang mewah dan sangat berbahaya karena dapat menyebarluaskan info-info lima Negara maka tidak diperbolehkan membawa handphone ke LSHS.

"Kita tunggu saja mereka di sini." Kata Ino dan kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku taman. "Aku sangat menyukai tempat ini." Tambah Ino lagi.

 _Taman yang sangatlah cantik dengan berbagai jenis bunga dengan warna yang berbeda pula. Jujur saja lokasi ini lebih tepat dikatakan tempat pengembangbiakan bunga dari pada sekedar taman saja. Rata-rata bunga yang ada di taman ini adalah tanaman yang jarang dilihat di tempat-tempat biasa. Bukan hanya itu, disediakan pula tempat duduk dan meja bulat yang keduanya terbuat dari batu dan sebuah payung besar berdiri kokok di tengah-tengah meja, bagi setiap orang yang mau menikmati keindahan lokasi itu tanpa takut terkena sengatan matahari_.

"Aku sangat tabjuk melihat taman ini. Bagaimana bisa mereka memelihara bunga-bunga ini. Inikan termasuk bunga yang sangat sulit. Aku sudah pernah menanam beberapa dari bunga yang ada disini tapi gagal." kata Ino tersenyum penuh ketabjukan.

"I-Ino-chan pernah menanam beberapa bunga ini? Aku bahkan tak pernah melihat beberapa bunga disini." kata Hinata terkejut. Pasalnya bagi keluarga seperti Hinata, merawat bunga adalah hal yang sia-sia.

"Kamu harus tahu Hinata kalau Ino itu sangat telaten merawat bunga. Ya itu semua karena dia adalah anak pemilik tokoh bunga terbesar di Konoha. Apa kamu tidak pernah dengar Yamanaka Flowers?" Tanya Tenten.

"Ti-tidak" Jawab Hinata.

"Apa!?" kata Ino sweatdrop. Seketika Ino dan Tenten melotot memandang Hinata.

"Ma-maaf Ino-chan," Kata Hinata sambil tertunduk, "A-aku jarang untuk bekeliling di Konoha"

"Ahh… sudahlah Hinata, tidak apa-apa. Lebih baik kita bahas yang lain saja selagi menunggu Sakura dan yumi" kata Ino.

-o0o0o-

Ditempat lain, terdapat cowok-cowok yang sedang berjalan menuju ke taman.

"Wah taman ini bagus sekali." Ucap Naruto antusias dan ingin memetik salah satu bunga.

 **Pleetaaakkkk…**

"Ittai…" pandang Naruto pada yang memukulnya, "kenapa kau memukulku Neji!?" Tanya Naruto geram.

"Apa kau tidak bisa membaca tulisan itu?" Tanya Neji.

 **DIHARAPKAN TIDAK MEMETIK BUNGA**

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya tertawa menanggapi tatapan Neji.

"Menyusahkan." Kata Shikamaru yang melihat tingkah teman-temannya.

Saat semuanya sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang, Sasuke malah pergi menjauh.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana?" Tanya Sai. Namun pertanyaan itu tidak dijawab, malah Sasuke hanya menaikkan bahunya, "Segera kembali kemari." Tambah Sai.

"Mau kemana anak itu?" Tanya Neji.

"Entahlah dia tidak menyatakan apa-apa." Kata Sai sambil tersenyum palsu.

Mereka pun memilih duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang tersedia.

-0o0o0-

"Sakura kita sudah melewati koridor ini beberapa kali." Kata Yumi.

"Benar." Sakura melihat kembali arah yang telah mereka lewati, "Kenapa sekolah sebesar ini tidak membuat petunjuk arah."

"Lebih baik kita bertanya kepada murid lain saja Sakura." kata Yumi.

"Baiklah kita akan bertanya pada orang yang lewat koridor ini." Kata Sakura menyetujui usulan Yumi.

Tidak lama setelah perbincangan, ada seorang anak laki-laki yang lewat tak jauh dari mereka. Sakura tidak menyadarinya namun tiba-tiba Yumi sudah menarik Sakura dan berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Sekarang mereka berhenti di depan murid pria lainnya. Pria itu memandang datar dengan tangan di dalam saku celananya dan sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Yumi dan Sakura -tinggi Yumi dan Sakura hanya sebatas bahu lelaki itu.

"Maaf." Ucap Yumi.

Sakura yang berdiri di belakang Yumi dapat melihat bagaimana penampilan lelaki itu dari bawah hingga atas _'keren sekali'_ batin Sakura.

"Maaf, apa kamu mengetahui letak taman sekolah ini?" Tanya Sakura.

Orang yang ditanya hanya diam. Hal itu membuat Sakura dan Yumi malah berpikir yang tidak-tidak. ' _Apa dia tuli? / apa mungkin bisu?'_ Itulah pemikiran Sakura dan Yumi.

Tiba-tiba ada pria lain yang datang menghampiri mereka. "Sasuke. Kenapa kau lama sekali." Ucap orang itu.

Sakura dan Yumi hanya diam. Tapi raut wajah Sakura sudah berubah drastis.

"Loh, Sakura sedang apa disini?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya.

Sakura terlihat gugup, entah kenapa ia menjadi gugup. "Ka-Kami ingin pergi ke taman, ta-tapi dari tadi kami hanya berkeliling di sini." Ucap Sakura.

"Kami?" Tatap Naruto kepada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Melihat tatapan Naruto, Sakura langsung saja mengerti tatapan Naruto.

 **Pleetaaakkk….**

"Jangan berfikir yang aneh aneh. Kami itu aku dan Yumi" Kata Sakura dan menunjuk pada Yumi yang berada di sampingnya. Cara bicara Sakura berubah dari sebelumnya. Dan Naruto hanya tertawa tidak jelas, melihat wajah Sakura yang menakutkan.

"Yumi ini Naruto, dia dari Konoha dan Naruto ini Yumi dari Kiri." Sakura memperkenalkan keduanya.

"Lalu kenapa tidak menanyakan orang lain saja?" Tanya Naruto kembali ke topik awal.

Sakura hanya diam tanpa ingin menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, akhirnya Yumi lah yang menjawab, "ahhh itu,,, kami sudah mencoba bertanya dan orang yang kami Tanya hanya diam saja" Kata Yumi.

"Orang seperti apa yang ditanya hanya diam saja, apa dia bisu atau tuli?" Tanya Naruto namun kemudian dia 'mengaduh' saat kepala dipukul sangat keras.

"Ada dengan mu Sasuke!? Aku sudah repot-repot menjemputmu kemari, tapi kenapa kau memukul kepalaku." kata Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang dipukul.

"Naruto, orang yang kami tanya itu adalah dia." Ucap Yumi sambil menunjuk pada Sasuke.

"Hah!" Tatapan Naruto seolah menanyakan kenapa, tapi Sasuke seolah diam saja.

Seolah tidak ingin berlama-lama Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka, "Sasuke." Panggil Naruto.

"Sudahlah biarkan saja Naruto" Ucap Yumi pada Naruto yang masih berusaha memanggil Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, ikuti aku biar kuantar ke taman. Aku dan Sasuke juga ingin ke taman" Balas Naruto.

"Sasuke." Ucap Sakura sangat pelan, hingga tidak seorang pun mendengar ucapannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setelah lama tidak menulis lagi, aku jadi bingung mau gimana.**

 **Jadi maaf ya kalau ceritanya tidak bagus.**

 **Biar begitu, aku tetap aja mau kalian membacanya.**

 **Hehehe…**


	4. Chapter 4

" **Maaf, ff ini akan mengalami perubahan sana-sini. Sehingga tidak akan sama dengan versi sebelumnya. Semoga teman-teman masih mau bacanya."**

 **-0o0o0-**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Love in School**

Chapter 4

 **Happy reading**

-o0o0o-

Suasana hati Sakura terasa tidak menyenangkan. Pertemuaan dirinya dengan Sasuke memang sangat di luar perkiraannya. Kini ia bisa melihat punggung Sasuke yang berada di depannya. Rasanya ia ingin memeluk dan menumpahkan kerinduaannya. Tapi siapa dirinya sekarang ini? _'Sasuke, apa semuanya sudah berbeda?'_

"Sakura lihat mereka ada disana." Ucapan Yumi menghentikan lamunan Sakura. "Ah iya, itu mereka." Balas Sakura.

Ucapan Yumi pun menarik perhatian Naruto dan Sasuke. Hingga mereka secara bersama-sama melirik kelompok Sakura.

Saat Sakura hendak pergi mendahului mereka dengan menarik Yumi, Naruto menghentikan langkah Sakura. "Sakura tunggu dulu."

Sesungguhnya Sakura ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu tanpa harus melihat wajah dingin Sasuke. Namun tidak mungkin dia bersifat egois setelah Naruto dengan baik hati mengantar mereka ke taman. Dia pun berbalik melihat Naruto dengan berusaha tidak menatap Sasuke namun itu sia-sia, dia malah bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke.

Sempat terpaku tapi hanya kekelaman yang dapat dilihat Sakura dari mata itu. Tidak sanggup terus melihatnya, Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya. Mata itu seakan menusuk hati Sakura, membuat rasa pedih dan menyesakkan.

"Sakura kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu terlihat sangat pucat." Tanya yumi dan Sakura hanya menggeleng menandakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Sasuke kau mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Naruto yang melihat Sasuke pergi menjauh begitu saja. Teman-teman Naruto yang mendengar suara Naruto kemudian memandang kearah mereka bertiga –Sakura,Yumi dan Naruto.

"Bukan urusanmu." Entah kenapa nada bicara Sasuke terdengar sangat menakutkan. "Menyeramkan..." Naruto terlihat bergidik ngeri mendengar Sasuke.

"Ah iya, Sakura dapatkah kita saling memperkenalkan teman-teman kita?" Tanya Naruto dengan tangan di belakang kepala dan tersenyum lebar, sebenarnya Naruto hanya ingin berbicara pada Hinata.

Sakura tampak berpikir dan kemudian berkata, "Baiklah."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita temui teman-temanku dulu, baru setelah itu kita bertemu dengan teman-temanmu." Sakura dan Yumi mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju.

"Hei semua. Aku ingin memperkenalkan kalian pada mereka." Ucap Naruto dan menunjuk pada dua gadis di belakangnya.

"Kau datang lama dan hanya ingin memperkenalkan orang saja. Mana Sasuke?" Tanya Kiba yang sama sekali tidak melihat dua gadis di belakang Naruto.

"Dia tadi baru pergi ntah kemana. Dan kalau kau tidak ingin berkenalan ya sudah, aku bisa kenalkan mereka pada yang lain. Kenalkan mereka adalah Sakura dan Yumi."

Sakura dan Yumi tersenyum sambil memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Sakura Haruno dari Konoha dan Dia Yumi dari Kiri."

"Salam kenal." Kata Yumi lembut dan membuat Kiba menoleh seketika. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya tapi Kiba langsung saja memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Kiba, dia Sai, Neji dan Shikamaru kami sama dengan Naruto dari Konoha hanya lain sekolah saja."

"Tadi katanya tidak mau berkenalan, tapi sekarang lihatlah tingkah norakmu." Ucap Naruto.

"Diam saja." Balas Kiba.

"Naruto dapatkah kami pergi sekarang?" Tanya Yumi yang merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ah tunggu dulu, teman-teman ayo bertemu dengan teman-teman Sakura." Ucap Naruto sambil mendorong teman-teman yang dari tadi menolak namun berbeda dengan Kiba yang menurut saja.

"Minna… maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama." Kata Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya Ino.

"Tadi kami tersesat saat mencari taman." Kata yumi.

Mereka saling berbicara dan melupakan sekelompok cowok yang ada di dekat mereka.

"Hai…" Sapa Naruto untuk mengingatkan keberadaan mereka pada Sakura. Namun ternyata kata sapaan itu hanya ditujukan pada Hinata. Dan orang yang disapa pun hanya menjawab malu-malu.

"H-hai Naruto-kun…" Mereka saling tersenyum namun satu kesalahan besar, Naruto melupakan kakak Hinata yang dari tadi menatap Naruto seperti ingin mencekiknya.

"Hinata." Panggil Neji.

"Kau mengenalnya Hinata?" Tanya Tenten.

"Tenten-chan dia Neji, sepupuku."

"Oke lebih baik kita saling berkenalan." Kata Naruto mengalihkan perhatian Neji yang melihatnya dengan aura mengerikan.

"Perkenalkan dia Ino, Tenten, dan Hinata. Mereka juga dari Konoha." Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk satu persatu temannya.

"Perkenalkan aku Naruto, dia Kiba, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Neji." Kata Naruto.

"Berasal dari sekolah mana kalian?" Tanya Hyuga. Ish, ish, ish, lihatlah sifat memandang remeh orang lainnya kambuh lagi.

"Kami bertiga dari Star High School." Terang Ino dengan wajah tidak suka melihat tingkah Neji yang tampak sangat belagu.

"Sekolah khusus yang bukan untuk orang-orang klan." Hyuga menatap jijik membuat Tenten naik darah, memang sudah biasa bagi orang-orang di Konoha melihat klan Hyuga yang sombong. Tapi bagi Tenten itu merupakan sesuatu yang salah dan keterlaluan.

"Neji-niii…" Hinata tidak enak dengan teman-temannya yang ditatap seperti itu oleh sepupunya. Dan Naruto hanya menggeleng kepala melihat Neji yang mengingatkannya dengan pertemuan pertama mereka.

"Hinata, tenang saja. Kali ini aku tidak melarangmu berteman dengan orang-orang macam ini." Perkataan Neji jelas-jelas menyulut emosi.

"Macam ini… Macam ini! Apa maksud perkataanmu hah! Kau hanya beruntung karena terlahir di klan itu dan kau bukanlah apa-apa." Tenten meninggikan suaranya.

"Sudahlah Tenten, kau tidak perlu semarah itu." Sakura menenangkan namun kemudian terdengar suara Ino. "Bagaimana bisa tenang menghadapi orang seperti dia Sakura. Kalau bukan kita yang berteman dengan Hinata pasti sekarang aku sudah memukulnya."

Karena suara keributan yang dibuat mereka banyak orang yang melihat mereka dan berbisik-bisik. Yumi yang dari tadi berbicara pada Kiba akhirnya melihat pertengkaran itu. Hyuga yang tidak suka dengan perkataan Ino pun nampak menahan amarahnya.

"Hei sudahlah lebih baik kita berteman saja, jangan ada yang bertengkar. Bukankah berteman akan membawa kebahagiaan bagi kita semua." Kata Sai dengan senyuman palsunya.

Ino yang melihat itu sempat berkata dalam hati sambil menatap sai, _'wah tampan sekali dia. Ahh apa yang kupikirkan akukan sedang bermasalah dengan anak belagu itu. Kenapa Hinata dapat memiliki kakak sepertinya?'_

"Sudahlah lebih baik hentikan ini." Kata Shikamaru yang merasa bahwa diri mereka telah menjadi bahan perbincangan.

"Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini dari pada melihat orang-orang sepertimu. Kenapa sekolah ini dapat menerima murid yang sombongnya seperti kau!" Kata Tenten dan menunjuk Hyuga tepat di depan wajahnya.

Para perempuan pun pergi mengikuti Tenten, ini kali pertama mereka melihat Tenten yang semarah ini. Ingatkan mereka untuk membuat Tenten seperti itu lagi. Seram sekali melihatnya marah.

Kepergian para perempuan membuat Kiba dan Naruto hanya mengendus kesal. "Kenapa kau harus bertingkah seperti itu sih?" Ucap Kiba tidak senang karena Yumi yang juga ikut pergi. Dan ini semua karena seorang Neji.

"Seperti anak yang tidak terpelajar." Kata Shikamaru yang tidak menyukai sifat temannya yang satu itu.

"Kalau kau bersifat seperti itu, mungkin kau akan jatuh cinta padanya. Itu yang kubaca dari salah satu buku." Kata Sai.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang-orang seperti itu."

"Sudahlah. Kita hampir lupa memberikan ini ke kantor kepala sekolah." Kata Naruto sambil menggerakkan kertas-kertas ditangannya.

"Ya lebih baik kita pergi saja."

-0o0o0-

Pagi ini terdengar lebih berisik lagi. Menjadi hari pertama memulai pembelajaran =, membuat semua anak susah payah untuk menyesuaikan jam bangun tidur mereka. Karena tepat pada pukul lima pagi semua siswa dibangunkan oleh bunyi bel asrama.

"Shikamaru cepat bangunkan Naruto." Perintah Neji.

"Mendokusai… Kenapa setiap saat aku yang harus membangunkannya? Kau saja Sasuke." Kata Shikamaru dan kemudian pergi ke kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sasuke yang harus membangunkan Naruto.

"Naruto bangun!" Sasuke membangunkan namun karena tidak mendapatkan respon, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk menyiramnya dengan air.

"Kenapa kau menyiramku… Dattebayo!" Teriak Naruto.

"Cepat segera bersiap, sebentar lagi acara penyambutan akan dimulai. Kita masih harus menaiki bus." Kata Neji yang baru selesai mandi dan kemudian disusul oleh Shikamaru.

-0o0o0-

Di asrama wanita tidak ada keribut seperti di kamar Naruto, namun berbeda dengan kamar Tenten. Di kamar itu sedang ada perebutan kamar mandi antara Tenten dan Shion.

"Aku yang harus mandi terlebih dahulu. Aku tidak mau memakai air bekas dirimu." Kata Shion.

"Aku tidak memberikanmu air kotor dan lagi akulah yang terlebih dahulu bangun dari pada kau." Kata Tenten.

"Semua akan menjadi bekas jika setetes saja air dijarimu menyentuh air tersebut, dan aku tidak akan menjadi yang kedua. Aku adalah orang yang pertama dan harus menjadi pertama."

Perkataan Shion membuat Tenten geram, mungkin saja Tenten mendorong Shion. Karena dirinya sangat jago dalam hal bela diri dan kekuatannya jelas di atas Shion.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik Tenten mandi saja duluan di sini. Aku masih mempersiapkan keperluan untuk ke sekolah." Kata Matsuri yang membuat perkelahian Tenten dan Shion berhenti.

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Tenten tidak enak.

"Ya, tidak masalah."

"Lebih baik kau mandi di sana dari pada aku mandi setelah dirimu yang busuk itu." Kata Shion dan masuk begitu saja ke kamar mandi.

 **-0o0o0-**

Setibanya mereka di sekolah ternyata sama sekali tidak ada jam pelajaran hari ini. Semua siswa dan siswi hanya disibukkan mencari tahu kelas mereka masing-masing. Setiap orang akan memeriksa pada secaring kertas yang ditempelkan di setiap pintu ruangan.

"Apa-apaan ini, kenapa sekarang sekolah menjadi pasar begini." Kata Tenten terkejut.

Bukannya ini sekolah elit ya, kenapa siswanya harus berebutan begini sih. Apa sih yang ada dipikiran para kage. Tapi sudahlah biarkan itu jadi rahasia mereka. Ayo lihat begitu ramainya murid-murid yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Bagaimana lagi setiap siswakan ingin tau kelas mereka." Kata Sakura sambil menghela napas.

"Tapi inikan sudah tidak wajar Sakura. Bagaimana kita bisa melihat ruang kelas kita?" Kata Ino.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar saja, setiap orang akan melihat nama kita pada satu pintu kelas. Walaupun kita beda kelas, kita tetap bisa mengingat nama teman kita dan dimana kelasnya. Itu akan lebih mudah dan simple." Saran Yumi dan mendapat anggukan dari semua teman-temannya.

"Oke baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Tenten berseru keras dan mengundang perhatian seluruh murid di dekat mereka.

"B-baik lah." Ucap Hinata pelan bahkan tak terdengar karena kebisingan yang ada.

Mereka mulai berpencar.

…

"Banyak sekali orang-orang di depan mading. Gimana kita bisa tau ruang kelas kita, tebayo…" Kata Naruto dengan wajah frustasi.

"Lebih baik kita mencar dan siapa yang menemukan ruang kelas salah satu dari kita harus mengingatnya dan kita kembali ke tempat ini setelah lima belas menit." Kata Shikamaru tanpa mendapat protes.

 **-oo0oo-**

"Per-permisi" Kata Hinata sambil berusaha maju ke depan pintu kelas untuk melihat kertas yang di tempel pada pintu ruangan itu. Tapi Hinata yang bertubuh munyil dibandingkan dengan orang-orang di sekitarnya membuat dia terperanjak dan hampir terjatuh.

Namun sebelum ia benar-benar terjatuh ternyata tubuhnya sudah ditangkap oleh seseorang. "Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan?" Tanya Naruto. Naruto sebenarnya sudah melihat Hinata sedari tadi dan mengawasinya dari belakang, seperti penguntit.

"I-iya…" Jawab Hinata.

"Apa kau ingin melihat namamu?" Kata Naruto dan mendapat anggukkan dari Hinata.

"Biar aku yang lihat." Naruto hendak melangkah maju namun langkahnya dihentikan oleh tangan Hinata yang menarik lengan bajunya. "Ada apa lagi Hinata-chan?"

"A-ano aku bukan hanya ingin melihat namaku Naruto-kun, t-tapi juga nama teman-teman yang lain."

Naruto langsung mengerti maksud Hinata karena dirinya juga sama. "Ahh, tapi maaf Hinata-chan aku tidak mengingat nama mereka semua kecuali Sakura dan Yumi." Katanya sambil tertawa atas daya ingatnya yang lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, aku akan melihat sendiri."

"Kalau begitu ayo lihat berdua."

Naruto segera memegang tangan Hinata dan menariknya masuk ke krumunan murid-murid tersebut. Sangat mudah untuk Naruto maju ke depan kerumunan tapi karena bersama Hinata dia lebih memilih menjaganya agar tidak terdorong oleh ramainya kerumunan.

Akhirnya mereka dapat melihat kertas pengumuman. Hinata dan Naruto secara teliti membaca nama-nama yang terpampang.

"Bagaimana Hinata-chan, apa nama teman-temanmu ada di ruang ini?"

"Tidak ada satu pun Naruto-kun."

"Ya sudah ayo kita keluar, di sini mulai bertambah sesak."

"I-iya…"

 **-oo0oo-**

Ino berjalan dengan santainya melewati taman menuju sebuah kelas untuk melihat pengumuman, tugas yang sama dengan teman-temannya hanya saja Ino memilih kelas yang lebih dekat ke taman sekolah.

"Entah kenapa melihat bunga di taman ini membuat hatiku tenang. Ini mengingatkan aku pada rumah." Kata Ino pada dirinya sendiri.

Sepanjang jalan dia memandang bunga, sampai akhirnya ia mendesah saat melihat gerombolan murid yang berdesak-desakan.

"Katanya sekolah elit tapi kenapa harus berdesakan sih." Kata Ino kesal sambil maju ke dalam kerumunan.

Ino sedikit kesulitan masuk ke dalam kerumunan tersebut. Saat tepat di tengah-tengah dan selangkah lagi di depan papan pengumuman, dirinya didorong oleh seseorang sampai terjatuh. Ino memandang sengit pada orang yang berada di depannya saat ini masih dengan posisi terduduk di lantai. _'Aku tau dia sengaja mendorongku.'_ Batin Ino.

Ino terus saja memandang perempuan yang mendorongnya. Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak membantu ataupun menyatakan penyesalannya. Itu benar-benar membuatnya Ino marah

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Kata seorang lelaki yang berjongkok di samping Ino dan membantunya berdiri.

"Iya, terima kasih." Jawab Ino.

Ino terpaku pada wajah pucat dengan senyum tidak alami dari laki-laki yang membantunya berdiri. Seakan waktu berhenti saat Ino menatap mata hitam itu, menikmati pemandangan yang dapat menghipnotisnya untuk pertama kalinya. Namun kemudian ia kembali menatap wanita berambut kuning yang tadi mendorongnya tadi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Kau sangat tidak memiliki sopan santun. Kau yang mendorong akukan…"

"Apa? Aku tidak ingat tuh." Perempuan itu berkata sambil berkacak pinggang.

Amarah Ino sudah di ubun-ubin ingin sekali dia menarik rambutnya.

"Sudahlah… Sebagai teman kita tidak seharusnya bertengkar." Kata laki-laki yang menolong Ino dengan senyum palsunya.

"Perlu kuingatkan, aku tidak sudi menjadi temannya." Kata gadis itu dan masuk kedalam kelas begitu saja.

Sepertinya ini adalah kelasnya, Ino berdoa agar tidak sekelas dengannya. Saat Ino mulai melihat nama siswa-siswa yang tertera. Ada perasaan senang dan tidak suka dengan pengumuman tersebut.

' _Ini mengejutkan! Kenapa kami semua satu kelas? Dan kenapa harus dengan perempuan itu juga.'_ batin Ino.

Kualihkan pandanganku pada laki-laki yang sedang membaca nama-nama tersebut dengan sangat serius. Aku terus memandangnya, sampai dia menoleh dan tatapan kami pun bertemu. "Apa kau di kelas ini?" Tanya Ino padanya.

"Ya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Kita bakalan jadi teman dekat mulai dari sekarang. Itu akan memudahkan kita untuk bekerjasama di kelas yang sama." Kata Ino sambil tersenyum, "Ngomong-ngomong namamu siapa? Aku lupa." Tambahnya.

"Sai." Jawab Sai.

Ino menyelipkan rambutnya pada belakang telinga, "Oh… Sai. Senang berteman denganmu."

 **-oo0oo-**

Wajah Ino, Sakura, Yumi, Hinata dan Tenten terlihat sangat senang karena mereka satu kelas di LSHS. Sambil bercanda, tertawa memasuki kelas dan memilih tempat duduk masing-masing di depan meja guru. Mereka saling bertukar bercerita sampai tiba-tiba mereka terdiam, terkejut dengan berisik yang terjadi. Bukan karena cerita atau tawa mereka tapi karena tiba-tiba masuk sekelompok laki-laki yang membuat para perempuan di kelas mereka berteriak histeris.

"Hei ternyata kita semua satu kelas." Kata Naruto dengan kedua tangan dibelakang kepala dan senyum yang lebar pada Ino, Sakura, Yumi, Hinata dan Tenten.

"Tapi aku tidak berharap satu kelas dengan orang macam dia." Kata Tenten yang menatap tajam Neji.

Neji tidak mempedulikan perkataan Tenten. Malah Neji hanya mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh kelas. "Kita bisa duduk di sana." Katanya menunjuk deretan bangku kosong di belakang kelas. Setelah itu mereka semua bergerak menuju bangku tersebut.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan jam masuk, setiap siswa memasuki kelas dan mengisi setiap bangku di dalam kelas. Ruangan itu tidak terlalu berisik hanya sedikit siswa-siswi yang berbincang-bincang. Tapi tiba-tiba terdengar suara meja yang dipukul dengan keras, suara itu tentu saja menarik perhatian seluruh murid di kelas itu.

"Hei! Siapa yang memperbolehkanmu duduk di sini!?" Kata Shion yang baru saja masuk dan menuju bangkunya pada Tenten.

Biar pun menjadi tontonan Shion sama sekali tidak merasa malu, dia malah semakin marah saat Tenten mengabaikannya. Shion yang memiliki tabiat emosional yang meledak-ledak segera menarik tas Tenten dan melemparkannya ke depan kelas.

Teman-teman Tenten tidak menyukai kelakuan gadis itu terutama Ino yang merupakan teman sekamar Shion. Mereka berusaha tidak menambah suasana panas di antara mereka berdua dan memilih untuk diam melihat.

"Kukatakan! Aku tidak sudi untuk berdekatan dengan orang-orang seperti kalian." Shion menunjuk Tenten, Sakura dan berakhir pada Ino. "Dasar parasit!"

Emosi Tenten sudah tidak tertahan lagi, segera dibalasnya perbuatan Shion dengan melemparkan tas milik Shion ke belakang kelas dan berkata, "Asal kau tau saja ya, aku juga tidak ingin duduk bersama orang sombong dan arogan sepertimu!" Kata Tenten dan pergi meninggalkan bangkunya lalu mengambil tasnya yang terletak di lantai.

Tenten mencari bangku mana yang masih kosong untuk tempat duduknya. Dan matanya tertuju pada satu bangku yang ada di belakang. "Aishh…" Sepertinya tenten tidak menyukainya.

Memang ada beberapa bangku yang tidak berpenghuni namun sudah ada tas di atas mejanya, itu menunjukkan bahwa meja dan bangku tersebut sudah ditempati. Yang tersisa tinggal satu saja dan itu juga bangku di samping Neji, berarti Tenten akan semeja dengan Neji.Tenten berjalan menuju bangku tersebut dan duduk dengan malas.

"Pagi semuanya." Kata seorang sensei yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"Pagi sensei" Balas beberapa siswa-siswi.

"Perkenalkan saya Iruka, penanggung jawab kelas ini, bisa dikatakan wali kelas juga. Saya berharap anak-anak di kelas ini tidak akan membuat masalah sehingga saya harus dipanggil kepala sekolah."

Semua hanya mengangguk menanggapi perkataan wali kelas mereka.

 **Tok…tok…tok…**

Sebuah ketukan mengalihkan perhatian semua orang ke pintu. Disana telah berdiri empat orang murid yang terlambat masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Maaf sensei, kami terlambat." Ucap salah seorang dari mereka. "Sudah segera masuk, tapi sebelum itu beritahu nama kalian."

"Oh… Saya Temari, dia Matsuri, Sasori dan Gaara." Setelah memberitahukan nama-nama mereka, akhirnya mereka diperbolehkan untuk memasuki ruang kelas.

Temari berhenti sejenak saat melihat orang yang ada di belakang bangkunya ternyata si rambut nanas. Raut kesal terlihat di wajah Temari. _'Ternyata dia sekelas denganku dan juga duduk di belakangku. Lihat saja wajahnya itu, sungguh mengesalkan."_ Batin Temari

"Anak-anak saya akan mengulang sedikit peraturan di sekolah ini. Mungkin kalian sudah mengetahuinya tapi saya hanya mengingatkan peraturan terpentingnya.

Di sekolah ini segala 'hubungan' siswa-siswi tidak akan dicampuri oleh pihak sekolah tapi ketika karena hal itu terjadi perkelahian maka akan diberikan sanksi.

Setiap siswa wajib mematuhi peraturan sekolah terutama masuk keruangan sebelum sensei yang mengajar masuk, jika melanggar akan ada pengurangan poin nilai.

Setiap siswa akan diberikan 100 poin awal, poin tersebut akan bertambah ataupun berkurang sesuai dengan perbuatan-perbuatan yang kalian lakukan. Dan hati-hati jika poin akhir dibawah 40 maka kalian akan mendapatkan sanksi.

Akan ada pembagian tugas bersih-bersih yang diwajibkan oleh sekolah dan dilaksanakan seusai pulang sekolah.

Setiap bulan akan diadakan acara tertentu berdasarkan keputusan semua siswa.

Diwajibkan untuk mengikuti satu kegiatan tambahan di sekolah.

Dan bagi kalian yang baru saja masuk tidak akan diberi pengurangan poin karena ini merupakan hari pertama. Tapi untuk hari selanjutnya akan ada pengurangan sebesar 15 poin. Dan ini juga peringatan untuk semuanya. Paham?" Tanya sensei Iruka di akhir penjelasannya yang sangat lebar.

"Paham sensei"

"Baiklah kita akan memilih ketua, wakil ketua, dan sekretaris kelas."

Setelah melakukan voting maka didapatkan nama-nama yang menduduki posisi tersebut. Ketua Shikamaru, wakil ketua Naruto dan sekretaris Temari.

"Oke selamat bagi kalian bertiga, sensei harap kalian dapat membantu sensei dalam mengatur kelas."

"Baik sensei" Kata Naruto semangat.

"Dan hampir saja sensei lupa memberitaukan hal ini. Selama dua hari akan diadakan acara penganggrapan antar siswa baru dan para senior. Maka karena itu hari ini siswa di sekolah diperbolehkan berkeliling sekolah dan melihat-lihat para senior tapi jangan sampai mengganggu. Apa ada pertanyaan?"

"Sensei kegiatan seperti apa yang akan diadakan?" Tanya salah satu murid.

"Sensei juga kurang tahu hal itu, kalian lihat saja besok oke. Untuk hari ini penjelasan dari saya selesai dan setiap siswa selamat datang di LOVE SENIOR HIGH SCHOOL" Setelah mengucapkan itu Iruka-sensei pun keluar kelas.

…

Iruka-sensei keluar kelas, Shikamaru pun maju ke depan kelas. Dia melakukan tugas pertamanya sebagai ketua kelas dengan melakukan pemilihan petugas-petugas piket. "Teman-teman kita akan membagi petugas piket, maka diharapkan semuanya tetap di ruangan." Tapi karena sifat malasnya, dia pun melimpahkan tugas tersebut pada Naruto dan Temari.

"Apa-apaan kau itu, hanya menyatakan itu. Kau yang seharusnya mengurus ini." Kata Temari.

"Sudahlah Temari biarkan saja, dia memang begitu. Lebih baik kita lanjutkan ini saja. Setelah itu nanti kita bisa berkenalan dengan murid lainnya" Kata Naruto menenangkan. Naruto yang memiliki sifat gampang bergaul membuatnya mendapatkan teman lebih banyak dari teman-temannya yang lain. Lihat saja sekarang, dia sudah mengenal dan berbincang-bincang hampir pada seluruh anak sekelasnya.

"Dasar ketua pemalas!" Kata Temari.

Shikamaru terlalu malas untuk menanggapi perempuan yang satu itu, maka dia hanya kembali ke bangkunya untuk tidur. Entah kenapa satu hari ini banyak sekali murid-murid yang bertengkar di hari pertama. Tapi biarpun begitu semuanya mengerti dan berusaha untuk tidak ikut campur.

Pemilihan petugas piket menghabiskan waktu cukup lama hanya karena perdebatan tidak penting. Beberapa murid bersifat apatis dan ada murid yang selalu protes karena teman sekelompoknya. Melihat tingkah beberapa murid membuat Temari marah dan berteriak di ruang kelas. "Sudah cukup! Aku yang akan menentukan teman sekelompok kalian dan aku tidak akan menerima segala alasan. Hari ini cukup sampai di sini, kalian boleh kembali ke asrama." Kata Temari dengan amarah yang meluap-luap dan teman-temannya hanya memandang takut.

Saat ingin kembali ke asrama semua siswa diberikan kertas oleh beberapa senior di gerbang sekolah. Kertas itu berisi kegiatan dan keperluan untuk dua hari penggangrapan siswa baru dan senior.

"Hei teman-teman cepat baca lembaran yang diberikan tadi." Kata Naruto dan tidak mendapatkan respon dari teman-temannya.

"Ya sudahlah biar aku yang bacakan. _Setiap siswa dan siswi haruslah memiliki pasangan._ Bagaimana ini dattebayo…"

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku malas mencari-cari pasangan lebih baik aku kembali ke kamar saja." Kata Shikamaru.

"Lebih baik kita mencari sendiri-sendiri saja." Kata Neji.

"Tapi-" Kata Naruto.

"Memang lebih baik begitu bodoh. Kita tidak mungkin mencari bersamaan." Kata Kiba dan langsung masuk ke kamar asramanya.

Dan mereka pun kembali ke kamar dan tidak memikirkan hal lain.

 **Tbc**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Aku ucapkan makasih buat teman-teman yang udah review, follow dan favorite.**

 **Dan**

 **Maaf jika cerita tidak sesuai harapan pembac**


End file.
